Sequel for Secret
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu. Yaoi - Incest - Mpreg . Masuk Rate M akhirnya. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. please RnR. Sasuke hamil! Itachi bahagia sekaligus repot dengan keadaan ini! Namun, apa yang terjadi pada akhirnya? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak 'saat itu', dimana kedua kakak beradik dari keluarga Uchiha yang saling mencintai itu saling berbagi perasaan dan menjalin hubungan 'rahasia' mereka. Beruntung, Itachi adalah mahasiswa yang aktif di kampusnya hingga jarang sekali berada dirumah, dan Sasuke adalah remaja yang sangat pendiam, maka hubungan terlarang mereka tetap tertutup rapat bagaikan dikubur ke dasar bumi. Bahkan orang tua mereka pun tak menyadarinya.

Pernah sekali waktu, Mikoto sang bunda sempat memandang mereka dengan sedikit curiga ketika Sasuke masuk ke kamar Itachi dan mengunci pintunya, namun setelah diam-diam Mikoto menempelkan telinganya ke pintu yang tertutup tersebut dan hanya mendengar percakapan seputar pelajaran, ia pun hanya menarik nafas lega dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum ringan.

Begitupun dengan prestasi Uchiha bersaudara itu yang sangat cemerlang di bidang akademik maupun non akademik, membuat Fugaku sang ayah semakin bangga dengan putra-putranya, mustahil baginya untuk mencurigai adanya sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh kedua putra kebanggaannya.

Hampir tak pernah terjadi keributan dirumah besar itu, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sangat minim pertengkaran rumah tangga, Itachi yang menjaga tata kramanya dengan baik, dan Sasuke yang selalu tenggelam dalam individualismenya, memberikan cermin bahwa keluarga Uchiha itu adalah keluarga yang harmonis, membuat iri para penduduk sekitar. Harta yang banyak, anak-anak yang pintar, kehidupan yang damai, nyaris tanpa cacat.

"Hari ini kalian berangkat sekolah bersama-sama lagi?" Tanya Mikoto pagi itu.

"Ya, Haha-ue, tapi mungkin seperti biasa aku akan pulang lebih telat, banyak yang harus ku kerjakan di kampus, entah kalau Sasuke.." Jawab Itachi tetap pada kesopanannya yang luar biasa.

Itachi melirik Sasuke.

"Aku—akan pulang secepatnya.." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban kedua putranya dan menyodorkan dua kotak bekal makan siang untuk buah hati kesayangannya.

"Hari ini, Ayah memulai dinasnya di Hawaii, dan ibu akan mengantar ayah ke bandara, Itachi kalau kau bisa pulang lebih awal, kau bisa ikut mengantar ayahmu.."

"Baik, Haha-ue.." Jawab Itachi.

Setelah keduanya membungkukkan badan pada Mikoto, keduanya pun berangkat.

.

.

.

Di mobil…

"Sasuke, aku melihatmu agak aneh belakangan ini.." Ujar Itachi memecahkan kesunyian.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah.." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

Itachi sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya. Memang Itachi tahu adiknya kelelahan karena belakangan terakhir ini ada tugas kelompok dari sekolahnya yang cukup menyita waktu. Tapi, tetap saja instingnya sebagai kakak mengatakan lain. Kelelahan yang dialami Sasuke sedikit aneh, sangat tidak biasa.

"Tak akan ada gunanya jika kau berbohong padaku, Otouto" Itachi memberi sedikit isyarat agar Sasuke mau bercerita.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya menanggapi keposesifan Itachi. Bukan Sasuke tak ingin bercerita, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus diceritakan, ia juga merasa ada yang berbeda dari dalam dirinya, tapi entahlah apa itu. Si bungsu yang minim kata-kata itu hanya menyimpulkan bahwa ia kelelahan.

Melihat adik kesayangannya ini hanya diam, Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan sayang. Ia tak mau memaksa adiknya, toh entah diawal atau diakhir, adiknya pasti akan bercerita, dan sekalipun tidak, Itachi pasti akan segera tahu.

Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya di gerbang sekolah Sasuke, setelah mendapat kecupan ringan di kening dan bibirnya dari sang kakak, Sasuke keluar mobil dan tak lama menghilang dari pandangan Itachi karena gadis-gadis di sekolahnya langsung mengerubungi Sasuke dan menariknya entah kemana. Awalnya, Itachi merasa gerah melihat tingkah gadis-gadis itu, tapi setelah melewati latihan mental yang cukup berat akhirnya Itachi bisa mengerti. Adiknya memang populer. Anggap saja begitu.

"Anak itu, sepertinya ada yang tak beres.." Gumam Itachi.

.

.

.

Saat jeda kuliah dan Itachi sedang berkumpul dengan kelompoknya yaitu Deidara, Sasori, dan Kisame, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Karena hanya pesan teks, Itachi tak beranjak dari duduknya, bahkan tak tertarik untuk membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya tersebut, membiarkan nada dering yang agak panjang tersebut mengalun, entahlah, seharian ini pikirannya tertuju pada adik bungsunya.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kau buka pesan singkatnya.." Tegur Kisame. Sepertinya ia merasa terganggu.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah yang menegurnya, Itachi mengambil ponselnya dari kantong. Lalu membacanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke pingsan ditengah pelajaran olahraga, sekarang sudah sadar dan sedang di rawat di ruang kesehatan. Terima kasih – SMU Konohagakure" – Demikian isi dari pesan teks tersebut.

Itachi terlonjak kaget melihat pesan teks tersubut hingga kopi di meja tepat didepannya tumpah, bahkan sebagian mengotori celana Deidara yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Btentu saja mengundang kecerewetan si pirang bawel ini.

"Gomen, Dei – nanti kau antar saja ke laundry, aku yang bayar, aku akan ke sekolah Sasuke sekarang.."

Kisame mengernyitkan alisnya. Mengabaikan omelan-omelan Deidara yang sedang di tenangkan oleh Sasori.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu?"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang berusaha tenang.

"Sasuke pingsan, aku khawatir, aku pass kuliah berikutnya.."

Kisame berinisiatif untuk mengambil kunci mobil dari kantong celana Itachi, ia tahu sekali tentang si gagak hitam ini, ketenangan memang andalannya, tapi jika bersangkutan dengan Sasuke, kepanikan akan menguasai dirinya. Tanpa menawarkan diri, Kisame berjalan menjauhi kelompoknya dan diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Maaf Kisame, aku merepotkanmu.."

"Akan panjang urusannya jika kau tidak sampai ke sekolah Sasuke akibat kepanikanmu.." Jawab Kisame.

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke's PoV**_

'Aku pusing, tubuhku terasa lemas, di jam-jam tertentu aku merasa mual, ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku?'—Aku membathin sambil me nunggu kedatangan Itachi.

Saat pelajaran olahraga tadi, mendadak penglihatanku berkunang, aku tidak pingsan, aku sadar sepenuhnya, hanya aku sama sekali tak bisa menahan rasa pusing yang luar biasa tadi. Ini aneh, sangat tidak biasa. Tapi, aku tak mungkin mengeluh pada orangtuaku atau mereka akan khawatir. Terlebih pada Itachi, dia akan mengurungku dan menjagaku dua puluh empat jam jika tahu kondisi ku aneh seperti ini.

Aku hanya bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Itachi mengenai keadaanku, aku hanya malas mendengar omelannya, dan aku pasti akan diatur sedemikian rupa. Sudah cukup saat aku demam tiga bulan lalu, Itachi tak berangkat kuliah, tidak tidur, menyuapiku seperti balita, cerewet masalah obat, dan tiap sepuluh menit ia selalu menanyakan apakah aku sudah baikan atau belum.

Bersyukur Naruto dan Sakura tidak menjengukku, atau aku akan malu dan bunuh diri.

Perut bawahku terasa linu, seperti ada batu yang mengganjal, aku takut terkena penyakit dalam. Tapi, gejala-gejala yang mendukung tentang penyakit dalam memang tak ada sih, kemungkinan terbesar aku mengalami radang usus, karena gejalanya hampir sama dengan yang kualami. Aku akan ke rumah sakit diam-diam tanpa Itachi.

Aku memiringkan badanku, rasa pusing itu datang lagi, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningku dan lambungku terasa penuh. Aku ingin muntah. Biasanya hanya mual, entah mengapa hari ini terasa berbeda.

"Uhuk! Hoeekk!"

Tanpa sempat aku memanggil perawat sekolah, aku terlonjak bangun dan memuntahkan isi perutku ke lantai. Memalukan. Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Menangis? Ada apa dengan emosiku? Muntah adalah hal yang wajar untuk orang sakit kan? Mengapa aku merasa begitu kesal dan muak?

Dan ternyata ini kecelakaan fatal untukku, sebelum perawat sekolah datang, ternyata Itachi sudah membuka pintu bersama teman birunya yang jangkung itu. Tentu saja, ia terlihat terkejut dan langsung menghampiriku.

"Kisame, perawat!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

Itachi berlebihan, ia terlalu panik jika ada hal yang berhubungan denganku. Aku senang ia mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kalau berlebihan seperti ini, aku yang berbalik khawatir padanya, aku takut ia celaka hanya karena mengedepankan rasa paniknya, entah kemana perginya ketenangan dan ketegaran Itachi yang menjadi label di keningnya?

.

.

.

 ** _Itachi's PoV_**

Adikku yang manis terkulai lemas dan pucat ditempat tidur, dengan genangan kotor dilantai. Kakiku melemas, rasanya airmataku sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku sama sekali kehilangan kekuatan jika melihat Sasuke kesakitan. Kumohon, pindahkan rasa sakit Sasuke kepadaku saja.

Bersyukur Kisame berinisiatif ikut bersamaku, sehingga saat terjadi hal-hal yang menyeramkan seperti ini ada yang bisa kuandalkan, aku sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Sasuke kesakitan adalah mimpi buruk dan neraka bagiku.

Aku menghampiri adik tercintaku, juga kekasihku. Oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi, dia memang kekasihku kan? Aku sudah melakukan ini dan itu dengannya, ia mendesah dan meneriakkan namaku – Hei, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang yang ada dihadapanku adalah pangeran kecilku sedang kepayahan dan aku harus menolongnya.

"Ini akibatnya jika memaksakan diri.." Gerutuku sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di keningnya.

Adikku yang keras kepala ini hanya cemberut dan memalingkan mukanya. Dia selalu seperti itu, pura-pura kuat, pura-pura mampu, selalu menyembunyikan dan sulit untuk jujur. Kadang aku kesal dengan sisinya yang seperti ini. Kesal karena masa kecilnya tidak sedingin ini.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, tak ada gunanya berbohong padaku, Otouto.." Lanjutku sambil menarik nafas panjang lalu memeluk tubuh ramping itu.

Tubuhnya dingin karena keringat yang banyak mengalir di keningnya, nafasnya juga pendek dan cepat. Aku khawatir, demi Kami-sama aku khawatir! Syukurlah, tak lama perawat sekolah datang bersama wali kelas Sasuke dan Kisame mewakilkanku untuk bicara dan minta izin padanya agar Sasuke bisa beristirahat dirumah. Sungguh, aku tak ingin bicara dengan siapapun dengan keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini didepan mataku.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Kisame harus memberhentikan mobilnya karena adik kesayangan Itachi mengeluh mual dan ingin muntah, berkali-kali itu juga Sasuke muntah, dan Itachi semakin panik karena berfikir adiknya akan mengalami dehidrasi.

"Ke rumah sakit saja, Kisame!"

Sasuke langsung menarik kerah baju Itachi.

"Aku tak ingin ke rumah sakit, Kuso Aniki.. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya masuk angin biasa.." Bantah Sasuke.

Dan bantahan kucing hitam itu hanya mendapat death glare dari sang gagak. Si mungil yang malang pun terpojok dan hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah luar biasa dari kakaknya.

"Se-setidaknya jangan katakan pada ayah dan ibu tentang keadaanku, ayah akan berangkat ke luar negeri dan aku tak ingin ia membatalkannya.." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendapat tepukan lembut di kepalanya diikuti dengan realisasi yang dilakukan Itachi dengan mengirim pesan singkat pada ibu mereka bahwa mereka akan pulang telat karena ada keperluan pendidikan. Sasuke menarik nafas lega dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada sang kakak sementara Itachi kembali memeluk Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berjarak barang satu senti pun dari Sasuke saat ini.

 **** ** _Thanks For Reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**


	2. Diagnose

_**Auth lagi super santai hari ini karena anak gue lagi jalan-jalan sama neneknya.. *LoL* - begitulah, sambil jaga rumah, gue lanjut aja nih FF..**_

 _ **Enjoy-sorry for typos :-) . Stay cool and love me as always. *ditampol***_

Untuk sementara menunggu hasil rujukan ke ruang spesialis yang ditentukan, Sasuke diberikan pertolongan pertama di Unit Gawat Darurat. Nafasnya yang cepat, mata yang cekung dan pucat, menandakan Sasuke mengalami dehidrasi sedang. Dokter memberikan infuse cairan secukupya sambik mengobservasi gejala yang timbul dalam diri Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan besar adik anda terkena Appendicitis, semacam peradangan di usus buntu. Saya akan mencoba merujuk adik anda ke bagian Ginekologi untuk dilakukan Ultrasonografi empat dimensi untuk memastikan diagnosa saya.." Kata dokter menjelaskan pada Itachi.

Itachi yang sudah pucat karena rasa khawatirnya, hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa berbahaya? Harus dilakukan tindakan secepatnya kah?" Tanya Itachi penuh rasa khawatir.

Dokter hanya tersenyum.

"Segala penyakit akan berbahaya jika tidak segera ditanggulangi, karena itu saya ingin langsung dapat kepastian diagnosa lewat hasil Ultrasonografi dari dokter ahli kandungan disana.."

Itachi melebarkan matanya bingung. Sasuke juga langsung menengok ke arah sang dokter saat mendengar kata-kata ahli kandungan, sementara Kisame hanya menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa dokter ahli kandungan? Aku tak mau dibawa ke ruangan yang penuh dengan ibu hamil seperti itu!" Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Itachi tidak menginterupsi Sasuke karena dia sendiri bingung, apa hubungannya usus buntu dengan ahli kandungan? Setahu mereka pun, Ultrasonografi pada umumnya digunakan untuk memastikan perkembangan dan pertumbuhan kehamilan pada wanita. Tak heran Sasuke merasa malu jika harus berurusan dengan dokter yang sembilan puluh persen menangani masalah wanita.

"Kita tidak berurusan dengan dokter ahli kandungan, Dik – hanya meminta tolong padanya untuk melakukan pemotretan di bagian dalam perutmu, dan kalau memang diagnosa dari hasil USG tersebut adalah positif radang usus buntu, maka tindakan selanjutnya adalah merujuk ke dokter bagian penyakit dalam untuk dilakukan operasi.." Sang dokter pun sebenarnya menahan tawanya mati-matian melihat kebingungan kakak beradik ini.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, menyerah dan terpojok berharapn sesi menyebalkan ini segera berakhir. Ia lebih memilih berurusan dengan dokter jiwa sekalian daripada harus ke ruang ahli kandungan. Sudah terbayang olehnya ibu-ibu hamil akan memandang aneh ke arahnya walaupun ia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kehamilan di ruangan itu.

Belum hilang rasa kesalnya, Itachi sudah ada disampingnya lagi dan menggenggam tangannya, dengan mata yang penuh kekhawatiran seolah bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja? Jelas tidak. Apa yang kau rasakan, Sasuke? Tentu saja sakit. Kira-kira seperti itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya tak ingin melihat ekspresi Itachi yang seperti itu.

"Sasuke, aku lebih berharap kau hamil dibandingkan terkena radang usus buntu.." Gumam Itachi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kisame tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengundang perhatian sekitarnya mendengar pernyataan konyol Itachi yang dilakukan dengan wajah lempeng tanpa dosa. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana muaknya Sasuke mendengar kata-kata gila kakaknya. Seorang yang serius dan kalem seperti Itachi memang akan mengundang gelak tawa jika spontanitas kekonyolannya muncul. Yang mungkin Itachi sendiri tak tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu konyol.

"Kubunuh kau, Itachi!" Jawab Sasuke dengan death glare andalannya.

Itachi tak peduli, ia memang lebih mengharapkan Sasuke hamil – jika mungkin. Kata-kata dokter ahli kandungan yang tadi disebutkan dokter UGD berputar di kepalanya. Membayangkan sang dokter mengucapkan selamat padanya sambil memberikan kertas yang berisi gambar janin atau bayi didalam perut Sasuke. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Sepertinya Itachi lupa kalau adiknya laki-laki. Yang sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen itu TIDAK MUNGKIN hamil. Tapi, Itachi masih mengharapkan nol koma sekian nol satu sekalipun menjadi keajaiban untuk membuat kemungkinan Sasuke hamil.

Dan si sulung itu tersadar dari khayalannya setelah Sasuke menjitak kepalanya hingga Itachi meringis kesakitan. Sasuke tahu benar apa yang ada di kepala Itachi, terlihat jelas olehnya dari wajah Itachi yang sedikit berbinar aneh. Sasuke mengutuk dokter UGD yang telah menyebut kata-kata dokter kandungan pada mereka dan disempurnakan dengan mereka membutuhkan kepastian diagnosa dari dokter tersebut.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Kuso Aniki!" Sungut Sasuke kesal.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke pun dipindahkan ke blankar untuk dibawa ke ruang Ginekologi, dan seperti dugaannya, berpuluh pasang mata memandang aneh ke arahnya. Ditambah dengan Itachi yang erat memegang tangannya sambil terus memandang Sasuke namun logikanya semakin pergi ke khayalan tingkat tingginya, belum lagi Kisame yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Sasuke bersumpah akan bunuh diri setelah sampai dirumah. Ini memalukan. Seandainya, ia tidak di infuse, ia akan melempar kakaknya dan teman birunya ini ke jurang karena telah mempermalukannya seperti ini.

Bersyukur, proses Ultrasonografi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama dank arena teknologi canggih itu, tanpa hitungan jam, hasil sudah bisa mereka dapatkan.

"Adik anda – Uchiha Sasuke, err …. " Dokter wanita itu sepertinya kesusahan menyusun kalimat.

Itachi sudah kembali ke realitanya sejak Sasuke di periksa secara palpasi oleh sang dokter sebelum dilakukan USG tadi, khayalan tingkat tingginya tertunda dengan khawatir yang kembali menderanya. Kisame juga jadi ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Emm.. Begini, kasus ini memang sangat langka, tapi ada, walaupun perbandingannya satu berbanding satu milyar. Err.. dalam dunia medis ada istilah Persistent Mullerian Duct Syndrome, dimana seorang laki-laki dengan organ kelamin dan bentuk tubuh normal seperti laki-laki, namun organ reproduksinya terdapat organ reproduksi perempuan.."

Jeda sebentar, dokter memandang kedua lelaki tinggi itu dan mukanya mulai merona. Lalu ia berdehem dan menyodorkan foto USG empat dimensi tersebut pada Itachi. Kisame hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dan Itachi memperhatikan foto itu. Disitu terlihat ada leher rahim, kantong rahim, tuba faloppi lengkap dengan umbrae dan lain sebagainya – persis seperti organ reproduksi perempuan.

"Lalu?"

"Begitulah, jadi – gejala yang timbul pada adik anda seperti mual-mual hingga mengalami dehidrasi, pusing, sakit dibagian perut bawah dan kondisi emosionalnya agak tidak stabil, bukan dikarenakan ia mengalami peradangan usus, tapi - mmm…."

Ketiganya terdiam, hingga….

"Jangan katakan bahwa aku hamil, atau kubunuh.." Sela Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka ternyata. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dengan memegang botol cairan infuse di tangannya.

Itachi dan Kisame tersentak dan dokter wanita itu hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang sambil mengurut keningnya.

"Kau hamil. Tak perlu dilakukan pemeriksaan urine lagi karena disitu sudah terlihat adanya gumpalan daging yang menempel di kantong rahim sebelah kanan.." Lanjut dokter tersebut.

Itachi dan Kisame melongo, mulut dan mata mereka terbuka lebar, sementara Sasuke memandang dokter tersebut dengan tajam. Oke, ini tidak lucu. Katakan bahwa ini mimpi.

"Sebenarnya, sekalipun ada lelaki yang memiliki syndrome ini, bukan berarti mereka akan hamil dan mudah untuk dibuahi, aku sendiri bingung dengan kejadian kehamilan ini. Aku hanya mencurigai mulut rahim adik anda ini ada di bagian dalam rektumnya, jadi saat ia melakukan hubungan seksual secara anal dan mengalami orgasme, saluran kemihnya tertutup saat menyemprotkan sperma dan karena kontraksi tersebut, akhirnya mengakibatkan terbukanya ruang yang dimana terdapat mulut rahim itu berada didalam rectum, maka sperma sang dominan langsung meluncur kesana.."

Keringat dingin mengalir dari kening Itachi dan dengan gemetar ia menengok ke arah Sasuke, dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah Sasuke dengan wajah memerah padam, entah menahan marah atau tangis. Kisame cepat tanggap dan langsung mendekati Sasuke, benar saja tak lama kemudian Sasuke roboh, kali ini ia benar-benar pingsan.

Itachi pun melompat dari kursinya dan merebut Sasuke dari sanggahan Kisame, lalu menidurkannya kembali ke tempat tidur. Sang dokter ikut beranjak dari kursinya dan melakukan pemeriksaann tekanan darah ulang, bagaimanapun kondisi Sasuke memang tidak baik, kolaps bisa kapanpun terjadi.

"Pada usia kehamilan muda, yaitu trimester pertama, jumlah Haemoglobin memang menurun tapi itu normal selama tidak ada gejala-gejala yang membahayakan, tapi untuk kasus Uchiha-kun ini sepertinya agak sedikit butuh perhatian lebih.. Dia shock, psikologisnya sangat tidak stabil, jika dibiarkan dan tidak diberikan konsentrasi, takutnya akan menyusul gejala-gejala lain yang timbul.. usahakan tidak sampai terjadi hiperemesis, atau 'mabok' yang berlebihan.."

Sang dokter terpaksa menjelaskan semua informasi pada Itachi sambil berdiri disamping Sasuke yang pingsan karena Itachi sama sekali tak ingin beranjak dari sisi adiknya. Setidaknya, Itachi sudah mengerti dan dia akan menyusun konsep untuk 'pembinaan khusus pada adiknya'.

"Tak masalah jika Uchiha-kun ingin menyelesaikan ujiannya, diperkirakan musim ujian sekitar tiga bulan lagi, jadi tak masalah selama kondisi fisiknya memungkinkan, intinya tidak boleh stress, untuk penyuluhan trimester dua dan tiga, akan saya berikan setelah menginjak usia itu.." Tutupnya.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana cerita yang berlanjut setelah itu, bagaimana mereka bisa sampai dirumah, rasanya pikiran mereka kosong, dan mengalami amnesia sesaat akibat berita 'bahagia' yang baru saja diumumkan oleh sang dokter. Intinya, kini Itachi dan Sasuke duduk terdiam di sofa. Sebungkus permen digenggam oleh Sasuke menghindari mual dan muntah yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Itachi, aku pasti akan membunuhmu.." Ancam Sasuke geram.

Itachi merinding, ternyata Sasuke menyeramkan. Ia ingin pergi ke atas gunung dimana tinggal para siluman untuk meminta pada mereka agar mengembalikan sosok manis adik tercintanya. Sungguh, Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat Itachi bergidik ngeri. Ditambah kini emosi Sasuke memang sedang tidak stabil.

Tapi, ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia bahagia, ia akan jadi ayah! AYAH! – walaupun dengan cara yang tidak normal. Itachi kembali berkhayal, suatu saat setelah Sasuke melahirkan, ditangannya akan terbaring malaikat mungil tanpa dosa, yang menangis atau tertawa dengan manisnya. Oh, Itachi tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar melupakan bahwa ia masih harus berurusan dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Bahkan ujian Sasuke. Ia tak begitu memikirkan Mikoto karena Itachi tahu ibunya bukan wanita sangar dan ketat seperti ayahnya. Kesampingkan untuk Mikoto. Yang harus dilakukan Itachi saat ini adalah menyusun jiwa Sasuke yang terpecah belah akibat kejadian membahagiakan—traumatis baginya ini.

"Sasuke, Aku – "

"Kubunuh!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu.."

"Kau membuatku jadi seperti ini.."

"Sasuke.."

"Aku benci padamu, Kuso Aniki!"

Kisame menarik nafas panjang dan memberikan isyarat pada Itachi agar tak meneruskan pembicaraan buntu mereka, karena percuma. Sasuke sedang dikuasai emosi dan berada dalam tingkat stress yang tinggi, setidaknya jangan terjadi sebuah perdebatan karena takut memicu masalah yang lebih besar. Dan Itachi hanya bisa mengalah sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas.

Itachi ingin memeluk makhluk manis itu, tapi ia yakin pasti Sasuke akan menghajarnya. Demi Kami-sama, Itachi rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi agar adiknya kembali menjadi adiknya yang manis seperti dulu. Tunggu! Tidak! Ralat! Itachi tak mau mengorbankan nyawanya atau ia tak kan bisa melihat bayi mungil lahir dari perut adiknya dan menggendong kehidupan baru dari Kami-sama tersebut. Terlebih, Itachi ingin dipanggil 'Ayah'. Ia ingin jadi ayah.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**


	3. Stress and Depression

_**Ngetik ngebut daripada kambuh malesnya.. *LoL* - stay calm n love ItaSasu as always.**_

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Pesan teks dari Mikoto.

'Sasuke, kau sudah dirumah? Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Kalian sudah makan malam? Ibu masih di bandara karena pesawat yang akan ditumpangi ayah akan delay hingga dua jam kedepan. Kalian makan malam diluar ya, uang ada di laci kamar ibu'

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa semangkuk sup hangat. Mendadak Sasuke pusing dan kembali merasa mual.

"Aku membuatkannya untukmu, kau harus makan.."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat sambil menutup mulutnya, seraya memberikan ponselnya pada Itachi agar kakaknya juga membaca pesan dari ibunya, Sasuke berlari ke kamar mandi. Itachi melihat singkat pesan teks tersebut dan tak menghiraukannya. Setelah menaruh mangkuk diatas meja, Itachi menyusul adik kesayangannya yang sedang muntah tak terkendali.

"Tarik nafas panjang, Sasuke.." Itachi berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan mengusap punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyikut kasar Itachi yang ada di belakangnya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa begitu membenci kakaknya. Ia merasa kakaknya lah penyebab semua ini. Bahkan ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila Mikoto, Fugaku, Naruto, Sakura dan lainnya bila mengetahui hal memalukan ini.

"Jangan sentuh!"

Hati Itachi mencelos menerima penolakan Sasuke, seumur hidup baru kali ini Sasuke menolaknya—dengan serius. Namun, ia berusaha keras untuk mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Berbagai teori psikologi humanistik milik Carl Jung yang sudah dipelajarinya, di replay dalam memori Itachi demi mengerti bagaimana rasanya bila yang dirasakan Sasuke terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitupun Sasuke menolaknya, tapi Itachi tetap pada rasa sayangnya, hingga berkali-kali Sasuke menepis tangannya, ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk sang adik. Mendengar adiknya muntah sedemikian banyaknya, rasa khawatir hampir membuatnya putus asa. Dia berfikir apa Sasuke dirawat intensif saja di rumah sakit.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan akhirnya rasa mual Sasuke mulai berkurang, ia membasuh mukanya agar lebih segar dan menghilangkan aroma tak sedap akibat asam lambung yang berlebihan dari mulutnya. Tak lupa ia berkumur dengan mouthwash untuk mengurangi sugesti mual.

Tak mempedulikan Itachi yang dengan setia berada disisinya, Sasuke meleos keluar kamar mandi. Tentu saja Itachi tetap mengikutinya.

"Aku tak mau makan, kau saja yang makan atau dibuang!"

Itachi menahan tangan Sasuke dan menariknya kembali ke meja makan. Kali ini Itachi serius. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi, adiknya belum makan apapun kecuali permen, sementara aksi muntahnya masih rutin dilakukan. Kalau begini terus, Sasuke akan mengalami dehidrasi berat. Begitu yang dikatakan dokter.

"Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu, rasanya ku buat enak dan banyak tomat yang ku masukkan di sup itu, Otouto.." Jawab Itachi mencoba menyusun intonasi nada bicaranya agar tetap lembut.

"Kau lupa baru saja aku muntah karena mencium aroma masakan, hm?" Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Berusaha tersenyum, Itachi membelai kepala dan pipi Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Dokter tadi memberikan obat untuk mualmu, minum obat itu dulu baru makan ya?" Bujuk Itachi lagi.

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku tak suka obat dan tak mau makan. Mulutku terasa pahit dan aku mual.."

Itachi kehilangan kesabarannya dan memukul meja walaupun tidak terlalu keras.

"MAKAN!" Sentaknya.

Sasuke semakin kesal karena dibentak Itachi. Mengapa Itachi tak merasakan apa yang dia rasakan? Ia tak mau mengulangi sesi muntah yang menyebalkan itu, jangankan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, mencium aromanya saja Sasuke sudah berkunang-kunang. Ia menatap tajam Itachi.

"Kau pikir, siapa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan sinis.

Hati dan pikiran Itachi benar-benar berantakan menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Adiknya sama sekali tak mengerti kekhawatirannya, ia sadar bahwa dirinya hamil tapi mengapa tak mau mencoba untuk mengerti tentang keadaan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke terlalu keras kepala. Tak sanggup berdebat dengan Sasuke lagi, Itachi pun menarik Sasuke menjauh dari meja makan.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke rumah sakit lagi, aku lebih tenang kau di infuse disana.." Jawab Itachi.

Jelas Sasuke berontak dari cengekeraman tangan Itachi, tangan satunya berpegang pada wastafel yang terdapat tak jauh dari meja makan, menahan badannya dari tarikan Itachi. Ia kesal. Sungguh. Rasanya ingin mengamuk dan menangis.

"Itachi, aku benci padamu, lepas!"

"Aku tak peduli..!"

Itachi mengapit tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya didadanya, sementara tangan kirinya melepas cengkeraman tangan Sasuke di wastafel. Itachi sudah kehabisan ide, dan ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke lebih dari apapun, terlebih ia sekarang sedang mengandung. Ada kehidupan kecil di dalam perut adiknya itu yang membutuhkan asupan kehidupan.

"LEPAS, ITACHI! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGGUGURKAN KANDUNGANKU!" Kali ini Sasuke berteriak keras saat Itachi berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari wastafel.

Sontak Itachi terperanjat mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan Sasuke, ia pun melepaskan Sasuke yang masih berontak di pelukannya, yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke dengan muka yang memerah dan airmata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya. Mendadak Itachi merasa hatinya perih karena sudah menyakiti adiknya. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Itachi, dan Itachi hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih sambil memegang pipinya.

"Sasuke – Maaf, aku…."

"Mengapa kau tak mengerti? Mengapa kau tak mau mencoba merasakan apa yang kurasa, hah? Kau pikir aku senang dengan kehamilan ini? Dengan keadaan ini? Kau senang jika melihatku muntah-muntah dan tak berdaya? Mengapa kau begitu memaksaku untuk makan? Aku masih bisa hidup tanpa makan tiga hari sekalipun!" Ceracau Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke tak sadar bahwa airmata sudah mengalir sedari tadi, pikirannya dikuasai emosi, ia begitu kesal dan frustrasi, perasaannya tercampur aduk, ia bingung dan ia stress. Belum sempat ia menyusun kenyataan yang dipikirnya hanya ilusi yang terpecah belah, Itachi sudah semakin memperburuk semuanya.

Tanpa sanggup mendengar jeritan perih Sasuke lagi, Itachi langsung menyergap Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Mencium kening dan kepala Sasuke berkali-kali seolah ia ingin menebus kesalahannya barusan. Ia nyaris menghancurkan malaikat rapuh ini.

"Maaf, Sasuke – Maafkan aku, Maaf, Maaf – kau boleh memukulku lagi, pindahkan rasa sakitmu padaku, Sasuke.." Bisik Itachi sambil terus menciumi adiknya.

Tak peduli Sasuke meronta dan memukul dadanya berusaha melepas pelukannya, Itachi malah berusaha menghapus airmata yang mengalir di wajah adiknya. Ia sadar, seharusnya ia lebih mengerti keadaan Sasuke, bukan saatnya lagi ia berlaku layaknya dictator pada adiknya dalam kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Ia harus lebih mengerti dan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah sang adik.

"Aku bodoh, tak mengerti dirimu, maafkan aku.."

Karena lelah, Sasuke pun menghentikan serangannya, nafasnya terengah dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing lagi. Ia benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya, staminanya merosot tajam, emosinya berantakan. Akhirnya ia terdiam dalam pelukan Itachi. Itachi pun menggendongnya ke sofa ruang tamu dan mendudukkannya dengan terus menciumi kening, pipi dan bibirnya berulang-ulang.

Mengambil tisu yang tersedia di meja ruang tamu, Itachi menyeka keringat Sasuke dan menuangkan air yang ada disitu. Kali ini Sasuke tak membantah, karena ia merasa lelah dan haus. Itachi menarik nafas lega melihat Sasuke sudah lebih tenang lalu mengusap mukanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya pada sang adik adalah kesalahan fatal.

"Sasuke—" Bisik Itachi sambil mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

Sasuke hanya melirik kakaknya.

"Maaf, aku salah – "

"Hn!"

"Begini saja, kau ingin melakukan apa padaku? Atau aku harus membelikan apa untukmu? Kau ingin apa dariku?" Tanya Itachi.

Terbesit didada Sasuke rasa bersalah karena sudah menampar Itachi, ia kelepasan, terlalu emosi. Bagaimanapun ia tahu Itachi mengkhawatirkannya, tapi entah mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membantah Itachi sedemikian kasarnya, sebenarnya ia bisa menolak Itachi dengan tegas atau meminta pengertian Itachi tanpa harus sekasar itu. Tapi, sungguh Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan menyusun logikanya. Semua bergulir begitu saja, spontan.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ia ingin minta maaf, tapi ia gengsi.

"Pe-pesankan aku pizza.." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Senyum Itachi merekah, setidaknya adiknya sudah sedikit mereda amarahnya, ditambah yang diinginkannya adalah makanan, tak apalah untuk sementara daripada tidak makan sama sekali. Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Itachi beranjak dari sofa sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan menciumnya.

"Dilaksanakan, Tuan Putri.."

Lalu Itachi berjalan menuju telepon dan menghubungi Delivery Pizza, memesan Pizza kesukaan Sasuke. Senyum tipis terukir tanpa sadar di bibir Sasuke melihat tingkah kakaknya. Ia tahu betapa Itachi menyayanginya. Tapi ia kesal karena ia harus mengandung akibat ulah ceroboh Itachi. Perasaannya kompleks. Sasuke tak mau memikirkannya dulu.

Selesai menelepon Itachi kembali ke sofa dengan sumringah dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Kali ini ia mengelus perut adiknya yang masih rata. Jelas, usia kehamilannya belum mencapai empat minggu. Tak masalah, sugesti Itachi sudah terlalu kuat bahwa ada kehidupan didalam situ.

"Sasuke, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dan memandang Itachi yang kini sedang merogoh kantong celananya. Ternyata ia mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna merah. Dan membukanya. Isinya cincin emas putih sepasang.

"Sebenarnya, aku berniat melamarmu saat berangkat sekolah tadi, tapi melihat kondisimu kurang bagus, ditambah kejadian yang sudah terjadi seharian ini, aku mengurungkan niatku.." Lanjutnya.

Si bungsu semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Itachi. Namun, akhirnya ia sedikit mengerti saat Itachi meraih tangannya dan memasukkan satu cincin tersebut ke jari manis kanannya.

"Sudah terlambat jika aku melamarmu, karena si kecil didalam sini sudah mendahuluiku dan merestui kita, jadi aku menikahimu sekarang, Otouto – " Tutupnya.

Lalu Itachi memberikan cincin satunya pada Sasuke dan menyodorkan jari manis kanannya meminta adiknya memakaikannya juga padanya. Setelah Sasuke mengangguk, ia pun memasangkan cincin itu di jari kakaknya. Hatinya menghangat, tak menyangka Itachi memiliki niat seperti ini. Tak pernah ia membayangan bahwa Itachi akan benar-benar meresmikan hubungan mereka. Walau hanya mereka dan Kami-sama saja yang menjadi saksinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.." Bisiknya sambil mencium tangan Sasuke.

"Hn! Aku benci padamu.."

Itachi tertawa kecil menanggapi sikap Sasuke. Dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Mencium keningnya dengan lembut, lanjut ke kedua mata dan pipi Sasuke, hingga akhirnya bibirnya mendarat di bibir adiknya. Senang karena Sasuke tak menghindar, ia pun mengecup ulang bibir mungil adiknya, sekali lagi dan sekali lagi. Manis sekali. Itachi tak bisa berhenti. Bibirnya mulai memagut pelan bibir Sasuke dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menolak walaupun tak merespon. Tangannya merayap ke leher si bungsu dan menggelitik tengkuk adiknya.

"Itachi – hentikan.."

"Aku tak bisa berhenti.. Kau terlalu manis.."

Lidah Itachi menyapu bibir Sasuke, meminta izin untuk berkunjung ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Dengan ragu, Sasuke menerimanya, membuka bibirnya perlahan dan membiarkan lidah Itachi bertamu di mulut Sasuke. Kedua lidah itu kembali berjabat, Sasuke memang tak bisa menolak kemesraan Itachi yang seperti ini.

Sasuke mencengkeram kemeja Itachi saat mulut Itachi menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat. ia mengerang pelan dalam ciuman panas itu, sementara tangan Itachi mulai menggelitik telinganya. Air liur muncul di pinggir bibir Sasuke dan mengalir keluar hingga menetes turun dari dagunya. Itachi memang luar biasa dalam mendominasi ciuman. Sasuke selalu suka ciuman kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Anu—maaf, tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi – " Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Spontan Sasuke mendorong badan Itachi dan Itachi hanya mendecak kesal karena sesi ciumannya terinterupsi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melayani kurir delivery pizza tersebut, membayarnya dan menandatangani tanda terima dari kurir tersebut, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara yang agak di tekan agar kurir tersebut tak banyak bertanya sekaligus cepat pergi dari rumah mereka. Itachi sama sekali tak peduli dengan sesi ciumannya dengan Sasuke tadi dilihat oleh orang lain. Yang ia rasakan hanya terganggu.

Sementara Sasuke sudah merah padam menahan kesal dan malu karena ulah Itachi, tapi ia juga tak bisa marah karena ia sendiri meladeni kemesraan kakaknya dan tak mendengar suara ketukan pintu karena terlena dalam kemesraan Itachi. Itulah kelemahan Sasuke.

"Ku—Kuso Aniki, Ma-Malam ini pokoknya aku tidur sendiri, jangan coba-coba masuk ke kamarku atau kubunuh.." Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba menutupi rasa malu dan kesalnya.

Itachi yang tak mengerti, hanya bisa memandang heran Sasuke. Mengapa tiba-tiba adiknya menolaknya sampai melarangnya tidur bersama? Padahal kan mereka baru saja 'menikah'.

"Hee? Aku akan kedinginan jika tak memelukmu, Otouto, lagipula mungkin si kecil didalam sana ingin tidur ditemani ayahnya?" Rengek Itachi.

Sasuke semakin malu, ia melempar bantal sofa ke arah Itachi dan mendeath-glare nya.

"Bodoh! Kau menyebalkan! Aku benci!"

.

.

.

 ** _TBC lagi._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best regards._**


	4. Dealing

Pagi-pagi buta, Sasuke sudah melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Kantuknya menghilang karena rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Ditambah ia merasa sedikit mulas, semalaman ia sama sekali tak nyaman tidur, bahkan tengah malam ia harus terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil. Walaupun sudah dilarang Sasuke, Itachi tetap menyelinap ke kamar adiknya dan tidur sambil memeluknya, akhirnya ia semakin iba melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, ia tak menyangka bahwa kehamilan akan sesulit ini.

"Ohok! Hoekkk! Ugh!"

Itachi memijat tengkuk Sasuke dan mengusap punggungnya, ia tidak tega tapi tak bisa berbuat apapun, terselip rasa bersalah bahwa ia lah penyebab Sasuke mengalami hal ini.

"Hari ini kau tak perlu berangkat sekolah, Otouto – aku juga tak kan ke kampus.."

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi dan Itachi buru-buru turun membukakan pintu.

"Okaeri, Haha-ue.." Sambut Itachi.

Mikoto memeluk putra sulungnya, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selalu memeluk anak-anaknya setiap saat.

"Maaf, ibu terpaksa menginap di rumah pamanmu, bayangkan, ibu baru pulang dari bandara jam setengah satu dini hari, tak mungkin pulang kerumah akhirnya ibu menumpang tidur dirumah paman Madara.." Cerita Mikoto.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sopan seperti biasanya. Pikirannya tidak fokus karena adiknya masih asyik muntah di lantai atas. Ia khawatir namun bingung harus berkata apa pada ibunya.

"Sasuke mana? Belum bangun?" Tanya Mikoto.

Itu dia! Akhirnya alasannya untuk naik kembali ke lantai atas datang juga, Itachi berterima kasih pada naluri keibuan Mikoto yang spontan menanyakan keberadaan putra bungsunya. Itachi bersorak dalam hati.

"Sudah kok, Haha-ue… Biar ku cek lagi, sepertinya anak itu agak kurang sehat hari ini, jadi masih berada di kamarnya.."

Mikoto mengernyitkan alisnya, tapi akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau temani dulu adikmu, nanti biar ibu yang ke kamar Sasuke setelah mandi dan ganti baju.. Ah, ini – paman Madara memberikan kue untuk kita, potonglah dan bawakan untuk Sasuke.."

Setelah mengangguk dan menerima kotak besar berisi kue, Itachi pergi ke dapur dan memotongnya untuk diberikan pada Sasuke, lalu naik ke atas. Ia harus segera menenangkan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke kembali stress dengan kedatangan ibu mereka. Itachi tahu ibunya pasti akan menerima keadaan mereka walaupun tidak dengan Fugaku. Tapi, setidaknya selama Fugaku sedang di luar negeri, mereka harus berdiskusi tentang hal-hal apa saja yang harus direncanakan kedepannya.

Perlahan, Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke lagi dan melihat adiknya duduk di tempat tidur. Namun, itu tak lama karena Sasuke langsung bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk Itachi. nyaris kue yang dibawa Itachi jatuh ke lantai.

"Ibu pulang kan? Bagaimana ini? Dia akan tahu… Aku takut!"

Itachi merasa perih mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang begitu ketakutan, denga hati-hati Itachi meletakkan piring kue di tangannya dan membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ia juga khawatir, tapi tak kan ada yang tidak akan di ketahui Mikoto. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ibu mereka. Sekalipun mereka berlari dan menutupi rahasia mereka, naluri dan insting dari darah yang mengalir ditubuh mereka akan menyambungkan ibu mereka pada kebenaran.

"Kau ingat kan, Otouto? Aku selalu ada dipihakmu, jadi jangan khawatir. Ibu kita akan mengerti.." Jawab Itachi pelan meyakinkan Sasuke.

Yang di khawatirkan Sasuke dan Itachi bukan kehamilan Sasuke, tapi hubungan terlarang mereka, baiklah jika memang homoseksual itu di 'izin' kan, tapi setidaknya bukan dalam konteks incest. Sejenak, dalam hati mereka terselip rasa sesal mengapa mereka harus sedarah, dilahirkan oleh ibu yang sama? Mengapa tidak sebagai sepupu saja, misalnya. Pelukan Itachi semakin erat, ia bersumpah akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi adiknya ini apapun yang terjadi.

"Makan kue dulu, Sasuke – ibu membawakannya, ia akan kesini setelah mandi, kau tenang ya jangan khawatir, aku disampingmu.."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan menggenggam lengan kemeja Itachi, ia tak menepisnya, dan menggunakan tangan yang satunya untuk menyodorkan kue pada Sasuke, dan karena pertimbangan ibunya, akhirnya Sasuke memaksakan diri memakan kue tersebut. Itachi tak berhenti membelai rambut Sasuke dan mencium puncak kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Sudah lama kau tak memanggilku kakak lagi, Sasuke.." Bisik Itachi mencoba mengajak bicara Sasuke yang terdiam.

Sasuke cemberut.

"Hn!"

Itachi mendengus geli.

"Tak apa, nanti setelah si kecil ini lahir, aku akan dipanggil 'Ayah' .."

Sasuke pun kembali merona, Itachi masih sempat menggodanya, tapi kali ini ia tahu kakaknya sedang menghiburnya, mengalihkan tekanan psikologisnya.

"Aku tak menginginkan kehamilan ini, baka!"

"Bukan tidak menginginkan, Sasuke – kau hanya belum terbiasa.." Sanggah Itachi halus.

Potongan terakhir dari kue sudah masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke, dan Itachi mengambil tisu disamping tempat tidur lalu menyeka bibir Sasuke yang sedikit belepotan krim. Lalu mengecupnya lembut. Setelah itu ia mencium kening Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih atas kehamilanmu, Otouto.."

Jeda.

"Kehamilan siapa?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Mikoto sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka, dan Itachi hanya tersentak kaget sejenak, sementara Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menunduk. Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan ke samping Sasuke, mempersilakan ibunya untuk duduk di samping Sasuke dan ia sendiri beranjak dari duduknya menuju meja belajar Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" Tanya ibunya lagi.

Itachi membalikkan badanya setelah mengambil sebundel map coklat besar dan memberikannya pada Mikoto, sambil menatap bingung Itachi dan mengangkat bahu, akhirnya ia membuka map tersebut. itachi kembali duduk disamping Sasuke dan mengusap punggung Sasuke menenangkan adiknya. Itachi memperhatikan gerak mata Mikoto yang semakin menurun ke arah bawah lembaran kertas dan membalikkan halaman demi halaman. Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa, sebagai orang yang melahirkan Sasuke, ibu sudah mengetahui hal ini.." Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

Sejenak Mikoto memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menghela nafas berat, menahannya sebentar dan menghembuskannya, terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kalut dan menahan sakit. Itachi menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu dan hanya memberi isyarat pada Sasuke yang mulai bingung agar tetap diam dan tenang.

"Persistent Mullerian Duct Syndrome, Saat hamil Sasuke dan kehamilanku menginjak usia empat bulan, aku melakukan USG pertama, dan menurut dokter aku hamil seorang anak perempuan karena hasil USG mengatakan terlihat kantung rahim di janinku.."

Mikoto menutup kembali map tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada Itachi, Sasuke masih terdiam dan memandang bingung ibu dan kakaknya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang-orang yang paling penting baginya ini.

"Namun, menjelang kelahiran Sasuke dan aku melakukan USG terakhir, menggunakan teknologi empat dimensi ternyata terpampang jelas disana bahwa jenis kelamin janin yang ku kandung itu adalah laki-laki. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi pada dokter dan merahasiakan hal ini pada Fugaku. Bersyukur Fugaku tak curiga apapun dengan hasil USG dan kelahiran Sasuke yang diluar dugaan. Aku berniat menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke setelah kurasa cukup umur untuk mengerti, tapi kupikir Sasuke belum terlihat ada ketertarikan seksual pada siapapun, laki-laki atau perempuan, maka aku pun menundanya.." Lanjut Mikoto.

Wanita cantik bersuara lembut itu hanya menunduk dan terlihat ada airmata yang menetes ke tangannya yang tertaut.

"Aku tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi, aku minta maaf tak jujur pada anakku sendiri, aku terlalu takut dan merasa pelajaran kesehatan reproduksi masih tabu untuk Sasuke…"

Sang ibu, menoleh ke arah putra bungsunya dengan tatapan sedih namun masih berusaha mengukir senyum dibibirnya. Lalu membelai pipi remaja manis itu.

"Maafkan ibu, Sasuke.." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Mikoto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, ia bingung. Ini aneh. Saat ia melirik kakaknya, Itachi hanya mengukir senyum tipis. Seolah semua berjalan sesuai rencananya.

"Bukan salah ibu, atau dengan kata lain, bukan hanya ibu yang salah, tapi kami juga.." Itachi merespon.

Tiba-tiba Itachi meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan ia mensejajarkan tangannya sendiri dengan tangan adiknya, menunjukkan sepasang cincin yang terpasang di jari mereka pada Mikoto.

"Inilah kesalahan kami, dan ini menjelaskan tentang ayah dari anak yang di kandung oleh Sasuke.." Lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke spontan menoleh ke arah Itachi, ia baru pertama kali melihat Itachi yang seperti ini, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Itachi bisa menjelaskan hal penuh dosa ini dengan wajah tenang seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tidakkah Itachi memikirkan perasaan ibunya? Tidak adakah cara lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk menjelaskan ini tapi dengan cara yang lebih halus dan menunjukkan sedikit konsekwensi mereka pada Mikoto?

Mikoto terpana melihat kedua anaknya, ia tak menyangka ternyata kecurigaannya selama ini adalah benar adanya. Rasa sayang antar keduanya bukan hanya konteks saudara tapi konteks yang lebih intim. Sang ibu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan segala emosinya. Berusaha mengembalikan naluri keibuannya bahwa bagaimanapun kedua pria dewasa yang ada didepannya ini adalah anaknya, yang dikandungnya dan dilahirkannya.

Itachi merengkuh Sasuke yang juga terpana melihat Mikoto, sebenarnya Itachi akan menerima apapun keputusan ibu mereka, hanya saja, setidaknya sekalipun hal terburuk itu benar terjadi, ia sudah jujur pada ibunya dan menunjukkan kenyataan ini. Minimal, ibunya tahu bahwa ia akan jadi seorang nenek.

Terlihat oleh mereka berdua, sang ibu menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap mukanya, sepertinya sudah ada airmata yang mengalir walaupun mereka tak melihatnya. Tetap pada wajah lembutnya, Mikoto mengukir senyum tipis ke arah Sasuke dan membelai pipinya.

"Sasuke, jadi kau akan memberikan cucu pada ibu, nak?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab apapun, ia masih berusaha membaca pikiran dan raut muka yang dibuat oleh Mikoto. Sementara Itachi tetap pada pandangan lurus terhadap ibunya. Ia menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari wanita yang melahirkannya ini.

"Di satu sisi aku senang karena aku akan menjadi seorang nenek, namun aku menyesali akan hubungan sedarah ini, tapi anggaplah aku pun menebus dosaku yang tak jujur atas kelainan yang dimiliki Sasuke hingga kehamilan ini bisa terjadi.."

Mikoto menarik Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan dan memeluk kedua anaknya. Itachi agak terkejut terlebih Sasuke. Namun, mereka membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Tetaplah menjadi anak-anakku yang manis, sementara rahasiakan pada Fugaku, setidaknya selama ia tak dirumah, untuk kedepannya, kehamilan Sasuke, kita jalani bertiga.. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah ibu kalian, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan separuh nyawaku yang sudah ku titipkan pada kalian.."

Beberapa saat mereka bertiga terdiam, airmata mengalir dari mata Sasuke yang terbuka lebar, Ah, emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil. Ia terharu, tak menyangka ibunya akan tetap menerima mereka walaupun entah bagi ayah mereka, tapi janji ibunya sudah cukup menguatkan Sasuke. Lalu Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada kedua anaknya. Menghapus airmata Sasuke dan airmatanya sendiri.

"Kau masih cengeng, Sasuke.." Ledek Mikoto.

Sasuke tersadar dan langsung menutup mukanya. Ia malu tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Tak apa, dulu saat aku hamil kakakmu juga sangat cengeng, berbeda saat aku mengandungmu, aku jadi galak, cengeng, egois dan iseng, hingga berkali-kali aku bertengkar dengan Kushina.." Lanjut Mikoto.

Suasana mencair, Itachi menarik nafas lega dan mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan sayang. Jauh dilubuk hati Mikoto, ia sudah terbiasa melihat cara Itachi memperlakukan Sasuke walau sekarang ia tahu kebenarannya. Sudahlah, anggaplah Itachi masih menyisakan naluri kakaknya kepada sang adik.

"Aku akan masak makanan kesukaan kalian.." Tawar Mikoto.

Kembali mendengar kata 'masak', rasa mual Sasuke datang lagi, ia pun menerobos kedua orang didepannya dan muntah di kamar mandi. Mikoto terkejut dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang menderita di kamar mandi dengan iba. Itachi memijat keningnya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Dia memang seperti itu sejak kemarin, Haha-ue .. aku juga sedang memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi ngidam nya Sasuke.."

"Tapi, selama hamil kalian berdua, aku tak mengalami itu, memang sedikit pusing, tapi kebalikannya, aku jadi doyan makan, bahkan porsi makanku bertambah.."

Itachi mendengus geli.

"Aku lebih berharap Sasuke yang seperti itu daripada yang seperti ini.."

.

.

.

Rahasia baru terbentuk di dalam keluarga Uchiha, kali ini rahasia yang lebih besar dan mereka bertiga—sementara, bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mereka tak tahu, yang penting rahasia ini tetap terjaga dan Sasuke bisa melewati masa-masa tersulitnya ini dengan baik. Itachi dan Mikoto bersumpah akan berada disamping Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, dokter barusan meneleponku, agar aku membelikan susu ibu hamil untuk tambahan nutrisimu.." Kata Itachi sambil mengambil kunci mobil dari atas meja.

Sasuke mendeath-glare Itachi.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti wanita hamil, hm?"

Itachi tersenyum dan mencium kening adiknya.

"Kau memang sedang hamil, Otouto.."

Sasuke semakin kesal dengan ulah kakaknya.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Itachi.." Geram Sasuke.

Yang diancam hanya memeluk erat adik kesayangannya. Sudah kebal Itachi terhadap kata-kata tajam Sasuke.

"Setidaknya beri aku waktu sampai malaikat kecilku lahir, setelah itu kau boleh membunuhku.."

Mikoto keluar dari dapur dan melihat anaknya sedang beradu argument - bertengkar maksudnya. Langsung melerai mereka.

"Sasuke, susu itu penting untuk kehamilanmu, apalagi kau jarang makan, seharusnya kau memikirkan yang ada didalam perutmu juga, jangan mementingkan keegoisanmu.." Nasihat Mikoto.

Dan Itachi tersenyum puas mendengar ibunya berada dipihaknya. Ia menahan tawanya melihat Sasuke yang menahan emosinya dan siap meledak, menghancurkan seisi rumah. Semakin ingin menggoda adiknya, Itachi mengetukkan dua jarinya di kening Sasuke.

"Yuruse, Sasuke.. Aku pergi dulu.."

Itachi membalikkan badannya dan terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke punggung dan bahu kakaknya yang bergetar pelan karena menahan tawanya. Ia semakin kesal namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia kalah telak.

"Du-dua Usuratonkachi !" Teriak Sasuke ketika pintu di tutup oleh Itachi.

Sasuke terengah karena lelah menahan emosinya. Ia berharap Naruto dan Sakura tidak menjenguknya hari ini, kali ini ia tidak memikirkan rasa malu dan rahasianya jika kedua temannya tersebut datang, ia hanya tak ingin satu Usuratonkachi lagi bertambah. Setelah kakaknya, ibunya, tak bisa dibayangkan kalau Naruto juga ada disana.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best Regards_**.


	5. Frustration

Dua bulan berhasil dilewati Sasuke dengan susah payah, tetap berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, walaupun ia jadi lebih sering absen dibanding biasanya, namun ia tertolong dengan prestasinya yang tak menurun, sehingga para guru tak khawatir dengan ujian akhir yang akan tiba beberapa minggu lagi. Hanya saja, yang mereka herankan, siswa paling cerdas di sekolah ini tidak mengajukan pilihan universitas untuk jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya.

Teman-temannya pun sepertinya tak menaruh curiga padanya yang setiap pagi selalu izin ke toilet sambil menutup mulutnya, hanya Naruto saja yang pernah meledeknya 'kau seperti wanita hamil saja' dan pada akhirnya Naruto mendapat lemparan penghapus papan tulis dari pangeran sekolah ini. Sasuke masih 'anti' mendengar kata-kata hamil. Karena sebenarnya, Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ia masih belum siap jika harus punya anak.

Disitulah masalah dimulai

Suatu sore, Sasuke sedang makan malam bersama ibunya dan Itachi. Begitulah, mual-mual yang dirasakan Sasuke kini berkurang, hanya terjadi pada pagi hari saja, dan sekarang nafsu makan Sasuke sudah sedikit lebih pulih. Itu melegakan Itachi dan Mikoto. Dan malam ini, mereka makan di sebuah restoran _seafood_ atas permintaan si bungsu kesayangan mereka.

"Kaa-san, Nii-san, bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja kehamilan ini?" Ujar Sasuke lempeng.

Mikoto dan Itachi menghentikan gerakan tangan di sendok dan garpunya, memandang bingung Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi memberikan respon.

"Aku lelah dan aku bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, bayangkan saja, ini baru dua bulan, dan aku harus mengandung selama sepuluh bulan, sama saja membunuhku pelan-pelan.." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai sambil memasukkan satu suapan kedalam mulutnya.

Itachi mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan arah pembicaraan adik kesayangannya yang manja ini. Namun, seperti biasa, ia mencoba untuk lebih sabar dan mengerti posisi Sasuke. Sementara Mikoto kembali makan dengan tenang namun tetap menyimak sinyal-sinyal yang diberikan Sasuke, bagaimanapun ia adalah wanita yang sudah merasakan hamil sebanyak dua kali.

"Jadi, bagaimana caramu mengakhirinya, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi masih mengatur intonasi bicaranya, bahkan ia mencoba mengusir emosinya dengan meminum milkshake di samping piringnya, walaupun sesi makan belum selesai.

"Tentu saja dengan mengugurkannya, mumpung masih dua bulan, karena jika sudah lebih dari empat bulan akan lebih sulit.." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Itachi menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang di pegangnya, hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan yang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitar meja mereka. Lalu menutup mukanya, sepertinya nafsu makannya langsung lenyap. Mikoto menarik nafas panjang, sepertinya ia juga sedang mencari akal untuk menghadapi _mood swing_ putranya yang manis ini.

"Baiklah, Sasuke – Ibu mengerti, sekarang habiskan dulu makanmu, lalu kita bicarakan lagi hal ini dirumah.."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya, tidak dengan Itachi yang memandang ibunya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita yang seharusnya naluri keibuannya itu lebih besar dibandingkan laki-laki lantas bisa sesantai itu menghadapi permintaan Sasuke yang tak masuk akal? Ingin rasanya Itachi menghancurkan seisi restoran berikut tempat parkirnya. Ia putus asa.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya empat puluh menit antara restoran dengan Uchiha Resident ini hanya ditempuh dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit akibat Itachi yang kehilangan kontrolnya menghadapi masalah barunya yang masih menggantung ini. Pikirannya penuh dengan bayangan malaikat kecil dambaannya akan lenyap di tangan dokter aborsi. Seandainya Sasuke tidak sedang hamil, mungkin Itachi sudah menghukumnya di tempat tidur dengan liar dan sebuas mungkin hingga sang adik meminta ampun padanya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Itachi langsung menjatuhkan badannya di sofa, pikirannya masih kalut. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke mendekatinya, duduk disampingnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat tangan didadanya, lalu menunduk.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup, Nii-san.." Bisik Sasuke tertahan. "Mengertilah.." Lanjutnya.

Sesabar-sabarnya seorang Uchiha Itachi, kalau dihadapkan dengan kasus yang mempertaruhkan harga diri dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai—err, suami, tetap saja ia mempunyai keterbatasan. Ia tak habis pikir, anak manis dan lugu yang selalu ditimangnya setiap hari ketika kecil berubah menjadi sosok yang kejam. sebegitu parahkah efek dari mood swing yang biasa dialami oleh ibu hamil? Begitu banyaknya kah varian yang mungkin ditemukan pada tiap-tiap kasus mood swing? Selama ini Itachi beranggapan, mood swing hanya membuat berantakan emosi dan logika para ibu hamil dan tak akan menggeneralisir menjadi separah ini.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara, Sasuke.." Ujarnya memperingati. "Aku harap ini hanya lelucon.."

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Sasuke menemui Itachi yang seperti ini, auranya begitu gelap dan dingin, sepertinya ia benar-benar marah. Tapi, Sasuke pun merasa tak sanggup menjalani kenyataan ini. Ia tak sanggup secara fisik dan moril. Terlalu banyak beban. Masa depan mereka terancam jika terus menjalani hidup yang seperti ini. Begitulah logika Sasuke.

"Aku serius dan ini sama sekali bukan lelucon.. Aku ingin mengakhiri kehamilan ini, ini tak masuk akal dan anak ini adalah beban bagiku.. Aku akan menggugurkan - "

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke, memang tak terlalu keras, karena Itachi hanya bermaksud menyadarkan Sasuke. Tapi cukup membentur jiwa Sasuke. Ia merasa kakaknya begitu egois dan tak memikirkan perasaannya, tak merasakan penderitaan yang dialaminya. Ia pun membalas tamparan Itachi. Namun, tentu saja dengan tamparan yang keras. Ia benci.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Ia bingung. Entah sampai kapan _mood swing_ Sasuke berakhir dan Sasuke kembali menjadi Sasuke yang manis seperti biasanya. Seks yang tak didapatkan Itachi dari Sasuke juga mempengaruhi emosi sang kakak. Bagaimanapun, kebutuhan biologis juga perlu di penuhi, namun kondisi Sasuke yang tak memungkinkan membuat Itachi tidak tega dan akibatnya ia menjadi frustrasi.

"Sasuke, setidaknya berfikirlah bahwa tindakanmu itu sama dengan membunuh. Ia tak berdosa mengapa harus menjadi korban emosimu?"

Sasuke semakin naik darah. Ia terpojok dengan kata-kata Itachi yang seratus persen adalah benar, tapi ia tak terima dipukul telak seperti itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana jika posisi kita ditukar saja? Kau yang hamil, kau yang membawa beban ini, merasakan mual setiap pagi, tidur yang gelisah dan terbangun karena hal sepele ingin buang air kecil, emosi yang sulit sekali dikendalikan, minum susu yang rasanya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang enak ditambah nafsu makan yang lenyap akibat rasa mual, dan satu lagi Itachi, bayangkan jika nanti perutku membesar, aku menjadi gemuk seperti ibu-ibu hamil di seluruh dunia ini.. Ah, proses melahirkan yang akan membuang banyak darah dan mengancam nyawa.." Suara Sasuke semakin meninggi.

Jeda sebentar melihat Itachi masih memandangnya dengan tatapan perih.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang merasakan semua itu?"

Itachi membelai pipi Sasuke, mengusap lembut bagian yang barusan ditamparnya.

"Aku mau, Sasuke – jika bisa, aku akan bersedia menggantikanmu.." Jawab Itachi lembut.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Jika ada alat yang bisa memindahkan janin dalam rahimmu, aku siap menerimanya, kau pikir aku tega melihatmu seperti ini? Sama sekali tidak, Sasuke.. Kau tahu apa yang selama ini berkecamuk dalam pikiranku? Semua adalah tentang bagaimana caranya menggantikan derita yang kau alami.."

Mikoto datang menghampiri kedua anaknya yang dilanda kekalutan, sementara Itachi masih berbicara, ia memilih untuk diam dahulu.

"Tapi, Sasuke – kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika mengetahui kau hamil? Membayangkan seorang bayi lahir dari rahimmu, pasti akan manis seperti dirimu, Sasuke – berfikirlah kesana. Kita akan menemukan kebahagiaan baru nanti.."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Malas sekali jika ia harus memikirkan tentang kebahagiaan itu, sama sekali tak terbesit sedikitpun diotaknya.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin menggugurkannya, bagaimanapun juga.." Tegas Sasuke seolah tak mendengarkan kata-kata Itachi.

Mikoto tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, kau sama seperti diriku saat mengandungmu.." Jawab ibunya kalem.

Itachi melirik ibunya dan menyimak apa yang akan diceritakannya. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Jika kau merasa menderita dengan kehamilanmu dan merasa kakakmu tak mengerti perasaanmu, maka berkacalah padaku, aku pernah hamil, bahkan dua kali. Ditambah aku adalah seorang wanita yang jelas tenaga dan staminanya lebih kecil dari laki-laki.."

Mikoto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Memang, waktu aku mengandung Itachi, aku tak begitu menderita karena aku terlalu senang dengan kehamilanku, maka segala rasa yang menurutku tidak enak, hilang begitu saja saat kuraba perutku dan menyadari ada kehidupan kecil disana.. Hasil cintaku dengan ayahmu – itu poin penting pertama untukmu, Sasuke… Kehamilanmu adalah hasil dari cinta kalian. Kalian saling mencintai, kan?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Itachi sedikit merasa lega karena ibunya punya cara sendiri untuk menghadapi masalah ini, ia pun terdiam, memiringkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan membelai perutnya, walaupun berkali-kali ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Ketika aku hamil dirimu, Sasuke – disitulah aku merasa sangat menderita dan merasa tak sanggup menghadapi kehamilan keduaku. Bayangkan, saat itu Itachi masih berumur enam tahun, usia dimana ia menginjak usia sekolah dasarnya, dengan keadaan hamil muda – sama sepertimu sekarang, muntah dan emosi tak stabil, pagi-pagi aku harus membereskan rumah, dan setelah ayahmu berangkat kerja, aku mengantar Itachi ke sekolah dan siangnya aku menjemput kembali kakakmu.."

Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Kushina sering menjadi sasaran emosiku saat itu, karena aku merasa tak sanggup dan betapa teganya dunia memberikanku cobaan seperti ini. Berkali-kali aku ingin mengugurkan kandunganku, meminta pada Fugaku untuk mengakhiri kehamilan keduaku ini, jelas ia selalu menolaknya. Apalagi, saat aku melakukan USG pertama dan diperkirakan aku mengandung anak perempuan, Fugaku semakin tak mengizinkanku untuk memikirkan hal itu, dan atas keluhanku itu, Fugaku hanya memberikanku solusi menyewa pembantu selama aku hamil untuk mengurangi bebanku.."

Sang ibu memandang Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Bagaimanapun inilah takdirnya, ketimbang aku harus berfikir ini adalah hukuman Tuhan untuk mu, aku lebih beranggapan bahwa kau dipercaya Tuhan untuk mengandung karena kau mampu, sama seperti ibu mengandungmu dulu, jika kita berbicara tentang keajaiban, kamu lah keajaiban itu, Sasuke.. Kau tahu, seluruh wanita di muka bumi ini, merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Atau bahkan ada yang lebih sulit. Itu poin penting selanjutnya. Kapanpun kau merasa tak sanggup, lihatlah aku, berkacalah padaku, mengeluhlah padaku jika memang Itachi mempunyai banyak keterbatasan.."

Itachi merengkuh Sasuke dan kali ini Sasuke tak memberontak, walaupun ia masih mengkakukan badannya, hatinya sedikit melembut, mungkin benar apa kata ibunya, ia harus lebih bersabar, inilah takdirnya.

"Kau membuatku nyaris bunuh diri, Otouto.."

Merasa sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya, Mikoto beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi meninggalkan kakak beradik itu berdua, ia ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk Itachi dan Sasuke agar keduanya bisa belajar. Di usia mereka yang masih muda, dihubungan mereka yang terlarang, jelas mereka masih kebingungan menghadapi semuanya. Itulah yang membuat Mikoto tetap tegar dan berdiri diantara keduanya. Menerima semua kenyataan dirinya.

"Jangan sekali-kali lagi berfikir kau ingin mengugurkan kandunganmu.." Bisik Itachi.

Sasuke masih terdiam, tangannya bergerak ke arah perutnya, ia masih belum percaya bahwa didalam perutnya itu benar-benar ada kehidupan, ia masih menyisakan harapan bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi, minimal salah diagnosa dokter lah. Ia masih diambang menerima dan menolak kenyataannya. Itachi menangkup tangan Sasuke yang sedang meraba perutnya dan menggerakkan tangan Sasuke agar mengusap perutnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke – juga anak ini…"

Tangan satunya digunakan Itachi untuk menolehkan wajah Sasuke ke arahnya, dan Itachi mencium kening dan hidung Sasuke, lalu mencium pipi yang barusan ditamparnya seolah meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Maaf – " Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kesulitan menyusun kata-katanya.

"Bu-bukannya aku langsung menerima semua kata-kata ibu, tapi aku akan mencoba berusaha.." Lanjutnya.

Ujian sebentar lagi, hal itu juga sedikit megganggu pikiran Sasuke, ia merasa ingin berusaha keras untuk itu, tapi entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa putus asa terhadap pendidikannya kedepan karena kehamilannya ini. Ia merasa bingung dan kehilangan arah. Ia kembali termenung dan Itachi menarik tubuhnya ke pelukannya. Menggeser duduknya hingga tak berjarak lagi dengan Sasuke dan menarik tubuh adiknya ke pelukannya.

Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Sasuke yang terdapat cincin perjanjian suci mereka, dan meremasnya. Sesekali diangkatnya lalu ciumnya lembut, ia ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke betapa ia mencintai Sasuke dan bahagia atas kehidupan baru mereka ini. Setelah itu, Itachi menangkup pipi adiknya dan memandangnya hangat dengan senyum khasnya. Sasuke balas memandang Itachi, sosok yang selama ini selalu disampingnya, menyayanginya dan melindunginya.

"Nii-san.." Bisik Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke begitu ingin disayang oleh Itachi, padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya, ia merasa begitu membenci kakaknya, entah kemna perginya perasaan benci barusan. ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada bagian atas Itachi dan memejamkan matanya, seolah meminta sesuatu. Dan Itachi yang mengerti bahasa tubuh Sasuke seperti biasanya, tanpa membuang waktu langsung mengecup bibir ranum sang adik. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Itachi yang menangkup pipinya barusan dan menurunkannya hingga ke lehernya.

Ciuman Itachi mulai mengganas, ia menjadi lebih sensitif karena dua bulan terakhir ini ia tak bisa menyentuh Sasuke lebih dari sekedar ciuman, adiknya selalu menginterupsinya dengan alasan-alasan yang sepele, dan itu membuat Itachi frustrasi. Tapi, memang di kehamilan muda Sasuke yang seperti ini, hampir tidak mungkin jika Itachi harus memaksanya, salah-salah nanti malah membahayakan janinnya.

Sasuke mengerang pelan dalam ciuman panas Itachi, nafasnya terengah, ia ingin lebih disentuh oleh kakaknya, kali ini tangan mereka bertaut dan saling menggenggam kuat satu sama lain, Itachi menghisap lidah Sasuke gemas sementara Sasuke menangkup bibir Itachi dengan bibirnya menghindari suara kecupan dan hisapan yang mungkin saja akan terdengar. Mereka saling mengulum dan bertarung di dalam mulut mereka.

Birahi Itachi kian bangkit, akibat rasa sensitif belakangan ini, hanya dengan ciuman panas yang baru berlangsung beberapa menit barusan, celananya sudah mulai mengetat. Ia tak tahan lagi, malam ini juga ia harus bisa mengurangi rasa frustrasi ini, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia melepas ciumannya dan memandang Sasuke nanar, begitu juga Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan sayu, memohon pada Itachi agar menyentuhnya lebih banyak lagi. Mereka saling terengah dan akhirnya setelah Sasuke mengangguk pelan, Itachi menggendong Sasuke naik ke lantai atas. Ke kamar Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahan ingin menyentuhmu, Sasuke – sudah dua bulan aku menahan siksaan ini.." Bisik Itachi terengah ditelinga Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke hanya meringis geli mendengar suara berat Itachi ditambah hembusan nafas panas di sekitar telinganya. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi hubungan seks pertama kali sejak ia diputuskan mengandung? Apakah akan baik-baik saja? Sasuke agak khawatir, tapi ia percaya pada Itachi, kakaknya akan selalu punya cara untuk 'mengurusnya'.

.

.

.

 ** _Lime/Lemon next chap._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please, leave your review_**


	6. Relieve

**_Lime/lemon. Beware!_**

 ** _Happy reading and love ItaSasu as always._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Beberapa hari lalu, Itachi sempat menelepon dokter kandungan dan sedikit berkonsultasi tentang hubungan intim selama hamil, karena ia benar-benar merasa frustrasi dan membutuhkan hubungan seksual. Bersyukur jawaban yang didapatkan memang sedikit melegakan. Diperbolehkan hanya harus lebih hati-hati terlebih kehamilan Sasuke masih terhitung muda, rentan terjadi abortus spontan atau kontraksi yang berlebihan.

"Sasuke.." Bisik Itachi.

Kali ini Itachi tak menindih Sasuke hanya berada diatas tubuh sang adik dengan menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia memandang adiknya dengan nanar dan lapar. Itachi benar-benar sudah frustrasi berat. Baru kali ini ia merasa tersiksa yang luar biasa. Kini ia mengerti kebutuhan biologis itu ternyata berpengaruh besar pada kestabilan emosi.

Sejak berciuman di sofa tadi, celana Itachi sudah mengetat, penisnya menegang sempurna hingga perutnya terasa sakit. Kembali melumat leher dan telinga Sasuke, Itachi menurunkan pinggulnya hingga celananya menempel di celana Sasuke dan menggesekkannya pelan. Sambil membuatkan banyak tanda cinta di leher Sasuke, tangannya merayap ke dalam baju sang adik dan meraba tubuhnya dengan sedikit ganas.

Sasuke juga merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dari Itachi, biasanya ia memperlakukan dirinya dengan luar biasa lembut, kali ini Itachi sedikit lebih kasar. Namun, ia tetap menyambut kakaknya dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Itachi dan mencondongkan badannya ke dada Itachi. ia menekuk kakinya dan melebarkannya agar kakaknya lebih mudah melakukan kegiatannya.

"Nii—mmnn…. Hhh… " Rintih Sasuke saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tegang menggesek di penisnya.

Kontan, birahinya terbakar, erotis sekali, Itachi yang sedikit kasar ternyata membawa sensasi tersendiri, Sasuke mulai ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri menyesuaikan geraknya dengan Itachi, kini mereka saling berpandangan sambil terus berfokus penggesekkan kemaluan mereka berdua.

"Ohhh.. Sasuke.. Haahhh…" Desah Itachi.

Sasuke merinding mendengar desahan kakaknya, selama ini ia tak pernah menaruh perhatian pada reaksi Itachi, biasanya ia yang 'ribut' sendiri selama sesi bercinta, ternyata desahan Itachi terdengar begitu erotis ditelinganya. Ditambah dengan mata sang kakak yang lurus menatap dirinya, membuat atmosfir disekeliling mereka semakin panas.

"Nii-san… Ahh... Hmmhhh…"

Gerakan Itachi semakin cepat, seolah ia lupa bahwa mereka berdua masih berbalut celana. Sementara Sasuke semakin melebarkan kakinya menerima serangan Itachi. Sungguh merangsang. Pemanasan seperti ini baru pertama kali dilaukan Itachi. Keringat Itachi menetes ke kening Sasuke dan nafasnya kian memburu. Sesekali Itachi menabrakkan penisnya agak keras ke penis Sasuke.

Celana mereka berdua mulai membuat bercak basah, tanda cairan precum mereka sudah meleleh. Sasuke merasa begitu frustrasi, ia ingin penisnya segera di bebaskan. Namun, tangannya sulit meraih celana Itachi apalagi menariknya karena gerakan Itachi yang begitu cepat. Rasa geli yang menyiksa semakin intens. Sasuke tak tahan lagi.

"Nii-san.. Ssshh.. Na-nanti.. mnnnhh… Keluar.. Di…Aahhhh… Celana…" Sasuke bermaksud memperingatkan.

Seolah tersadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, Itachi menghentikan serangannya setelah menekan kuat penisnya di penis Sasuke. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Sasuke lalu duduk menyender ke sandaran tempat tidur dan menarik adiknya dengan lembut ke dadanya. Ia kembali mengulum mulut Sasuke dengan penuh gairah sambil menurunkan celana sang adik. Penis Sasuke yang melompat keluar dari sangkarnya, langsung di tangkap oleh tangan Itachi dan mengocoknya perlahan. Mengolesi cairan precum nya ke seluruh bagian penisnya agar memudahkan Itachi merangsang adiknya.

"Kau juga tak tahan, Sasuke?" Goda Itachi panas.

"Hmnn… Nghhh… Nii—aammhh…" Jawaban Sasuke hanyalah erangan dalam kuluman ganas Itachi.

Tangan yang satunya menggoda puting susu Sasuke. Mencubit gemas dan memilinnya dengan erotis, kadang meremas dada Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar, membuat adiknya yang manis ini menggelinjang nikmat dan meminta lebih. Sasuke yang bersandar di dada Itachi hanya bisa menjambak rambut panjang nan halus sang kakak menahan gejolak yang begitu menderanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke – " Tiba-tiba Itachi menghentikan kembali serangannya dan memberi isyarat agar Sasuke beranjak dari sandarannya.

Tak mengerti maksud kakaknya, ia hanya patuh dan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Itachi, yang dilihatnya adalah Itachi yang membuka bajunya sendiri dan menurunkan celananya hingga penisnya yang besar dan panjang itu terlihat berdiri kokoh diantara kedua pahanya. Dengan tenang, ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kemari, Sasuke.. Merangkaklah.." Perintah Itachi lembut.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa patuh pada kakaknya dan berjalan merangkak ke atas tubuh sang kakak, sambil tersenyum, Itachi merengkuh tengkuk Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat ke mukanya, lalu menciumnya lagi. Sasuke tak pernah bosan dengan ciuman kakaknya yang begitu menyenangkan. Dua tangan Itachi meremas bongkahan pantat Sasuke sambil terus memakan mulut adiknya, kadang melebarkannya lalu menutupnya kembali, pantat yang kenyal itu selalu membuat Itachi gemas dan lapar.

"Aku tak mungkin memasukimu kali ini, aku masih takut.." Bisik Itachi diantara ciuman mereka yang terjeda. "Karena itu berbaliklah.." Perintah Itachi lagi.

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan bingung, ia tak mengerti posisi yang diminta Itachi.

"Menungginglah menghadap mukaku,,"

Seketika muka Sasuke kembali merona padam. Yang benar saja ia harus memposisikan dirinya seperti itu, sangat memalukan.

"Ka-kau bercanda, Kuso Aniki.. Itu tidak mungkin.." Tolak Sasuke malu.

Itachi tersenyum dan membelai pipi Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Hanya itu cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melegakan hasrat kita, Sasuke – aku tak ingin membahayakan kehamilanmu.. sementara waktu jalani seperti ini saja.." Jawab Itachi.

Sasuke masih merasa malu dan mengerlingkan matanya menghindari tatapan Itachi, namun akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Setelah mendapat ciuman terima kasih dari Itachi di bibirnya, Sasuke memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat masih tetap dalam keadaan merangkak.

Kini di depan mukanya berdiri tegak penis sang kakak yang sudah membengkak ingin segera mendapat perhatian, sementara ia mulai merasakan hembusan nafas kakaknya di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ini memalukan, Sasuke ingin kabur dari situ. Belum selesai Sasuke menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa malunya, tiba-tiba dirasakan lagi olehnya tangan Itachi melebarkan bongkahan pantatnya dan sesuatu yang basah mendarat di lubang anusnya.

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan spontan memajukan bokongnya menghindari sentuhan Itachi. Ini keterlaluan, Itachi menjilat lubang anusnya. Itu gila.

"Hmghh.. Nii-san… Jangan, itu kotor.. "

Itachi mendengus geli dan menahan pinggang Sasuke lalu menariknya lagi mendekatkan pantat putih, mulus dan kenyal itu kembali ke depan wajahnya. Kemudian dengan kedua ibu jarinya, ia membuka bongkahan lezat itu lagi, memperlihatkan lubang mungil berwarna merah jambu yang berkerut dan berkedut nikmat.

"Sudah ku bilang, Otouto – tak ada yang kotor dalam dirimu.." Jawab Itachi sambil mencium bongkahan pantat Sasuke bergantian.

Sasuke masih menegangkan tubuhnya, sementara Itachi sudah mulai menjalankan aksinya lagi, tangan kanannya mengocok penis Sasuke pelan dan berirama, sementara lidahnya masih menjilat dan menggelitik bagian luar anus Sasuke. Itachi dengan sabar menunggu Sasuke menyesuaikan dirinya dari rasa malu yang menderanya.

"Ah.. Hmmnn.. Nii-saa.. nnhh.."

Merasa posisi ini begitu memalukan sekaligus erotis, tubuh Sasuke melems dan kepalanya terjatuh tepat disamping penis Itachi yang sedang berdiri gagah dengan cairan bening kental yang keluar dari lubang kecil diatasnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya malu, namun matanya kembali terbelalak ketika dirasakannya lidah Itachi mulai mendorong masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Nii-san.. Hhaahh.. ahnghh.. Jangan.. Lepas.. Kotor.. "

Tak ada reaksi dari kakaknya dan sosok yang dikagumi Sasuke itu malah semakin asyik dengan kegiatannya, Sasuke pun mulai berinisiatif ingin memuaskan kakaknya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menggenggam penis Itachi dan mendaratkan lidahnya di ujung kepala penis yang gagah itu, lalu menjilatnya ringan. Mengecap cairan pelumas milik kakaknya.

"Pintar, Sasuke… Teruskan.."

Mendengar kakaknya merespon tindakannya, mendadak Sasuke merasa bersemangat, ternyata membuat kakaknya bereaksi seperti itu menyenangkan juga. Terlebih merasakan lidah Itachi yang benar-benar sudah masuk kedalam anusnya, Sasuke benar-benar terangsang dan senang dengan sensasi barunya ini. Tanpa sadar, ia mendorong pantatnya mundur ke arah Itachi seolah ingin lidah kakaknya masuk semakin dalam.

"Hmmmhh.. Mmphh.. Nnnhh.." Erang Sasuke tertahan.

Kini, penis Itachi sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke, dengan ganas Sasuke menghisap batang daging yang keras itu, menjilatnya penuh nafsu seolah sedang menjilat sebuah eskrim yang lezat, air liur sudah meleleh ke pinggir bibir Sasuke bahkan ada yang menetes di simfisis Itachi. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan tempo yang sedikit lambat sambil terus memutar lidahnya di sepanjang organ intim kakaknya.

"Ssshh.. Sasuke.. Ahhh… Nikmat, Otouto.. Ohhh.." Desah Itachi menikmati tiap gerakan adiknya di penisnya.

Perlahan, Itachi mengangkat bokong Sasuke agak lebih ke atas, mengarahkan penis Sasuke ke mulutnya, dan tanpa berlama-lama Itachi langsung melahap penis Sasuke yang sudah banjir dengan cairan pelumasnya.

"Aaahh… Nii-saaannn… Haahhh…" Seru Sasuke spontan melepas kulumannya di penis Itachi dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mulut panas Itachi menyelimuti penisnya.

Mata Sasuke terpejam kuat, rasa geli dan panas menyeruak di area pribadi dan selangkangannya, kaki yang menyangga tubuhnya mulai gemetar, mulut Itachi menjepit penisnya dengan kuat, itu sudah cukup membuatn tubuhnya bergetar, bagaimana jika Itachi sudah menggunakan lidahnya dan menghisap penisnya, mungkin Sasuke akan terbang ke surga.

Teringat bahwa pekerjaannya tertunda, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan kembali membuka matanya, lalu meraih penis Itachi dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mulutnya, meniru aksi kakaknya, ia pun menjepit penis Itachi dengan bibirnya dengan kuat, di tambah dengan lidahnya yang menyapu dan menggelitik kejantanan milik sang kakak.

"Sasuke – Ohh… Ssshh… Terus, Sasuke… Aaahh…"

Bahkan seorang Uchiha Itachi pun tak sanggup menahan desahannya akibat serangan adiknya yang cukup liar, baiklah, Itachi pun tak pernah menyangka adiknya bisa sepintar ini. Si sulung yang tampan ini ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gerakan kepala Sasuke, namun tetap menjaga agar adiknya ini tidak tersedak.

Sambil menikmati penisnya yang sedang dimanja oleh sang adik, dan tentu saja ia pun memanjakan milik adiknya, kini, Itachi maju ke tahap selanjutnya. Anus Sasuke yang sudah basah karena air liurnya tadi, mulai dipijat lembut oleh jarinya, digerakkannya jarinya di permukaan lubang bulat dan berkerut itu, menekan halus dan sedikit memasukkannya lalu dikeluarkan lagi.

"Nii— Aahh… Ma-masukkan… Hmmmpp…" Erang Sasuke seraya mendorong bokongnya ke arah jari Itachi yang tadi menggoda lubangnya.

Senang dengan reaksi spontan Sasuke itu, Itachi tak ingin berlama-lama, ia pun langsung melesakkan jarinya ke lubang sempit adiknya, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk memanjakan kejantanan sang adik. Jari telunjuknya yang sudah masuk secara keseluruhan, mulai digerakkannya secara memutar dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Hmmpp… Mmmpphh.. Hmnnn… "

Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dengan ide baru kakaknya ini, benar-benar memberinya warna. Tak menyesal ia mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan Itachi sebelumnya. Ternyata kakaknya ingin memberikan suasana baru dalam bercinta untuknya, terlebih Itachi sekaligus ingin menjaga kehamilannya. Luar biasa. Sasuke merasa bahagia—jauh dilubuk hatinya. Ia semakin terdorong ingin memuaskan kakaknya juga. Ia ingin tak ingin mengecewakan kakak tercintanya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai beraksi, kelima jarinya bergerak ke tempat dimana dua buah bola kembar dibawah batang kemaluan Itachi itu berada. Sambil mengelus lembut belahan selangkangan Itachi dan meremas paha sang kakak, tangan Sasuke mulai jahil menarik lembut rambut kemaluan Itachi yang mengitari benda yang merupakan sumber kenikmatan surgawi itu.

Masih tetap dengan gerakan naik turun di penis Itachi, tangannya kini meraih bola kembar tersebut dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, sementara lidahnya, ia arahkan ke lubang kecil di ujung kepala penis Itachi dan menusuknya bersamaan dengan diremasnya gemas buah yang menggantung dibawahnya.

Itachi tersentak akibat ulah Sasuke, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas.

"Sasuke! Ohhh… Luar biasa… Aaaahh…"

Senang dengan reaksi Itachi dan ia ingin mendengar lagi suara desahan penuh nikmat kakaknya ini, ia mengulang kegiatannya, meremas dan memutar buah kembar tersebut dengan lidah yang menggelitik sekeliling organ intim sang kakak dengan sesekali memijat paha Itachi serta menarik-narik halus rambut kemaluan Itachi. Sasuke menyenangi 'tugas' nya ini.

"Ssshhhh…. Haaahhh…. Sasuke, kau nakal .. Ahhh… Ohhh…"

Itachi mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak klimaks mendahului sang adik, dan sebagai timbal baliknya, Itachi ingin adiknya segera mencapai klimaks karena ia sendiri tak tahu kapan puncak kenikmatan akan diraihnya. Menghindari klimaks duluan, serangan Itachi mengganas, kuluman di penis Sasuke di ganti dengan kocokan di tangannya.

"Jangan ditahan, Sasuke – Kakak tahu kau sudah mencapai batasmu.."

Kocokan tangan Itachi di penis Sasuke kian cepat, dan jari yang tadi di dalam anus Sasuke, juga digerakkan keluar masuk dengan tempo yang cepat, bokong sang adik menggelinjang sebagai respon dari tindakannya.

"Kakak.. Ahhh …. Mmmnnhh… Aahhhh…"

Tak mau kalah, Sasuke pun ikut memperganas serangannya, gerakan kepalanya naik turun semakin cepat, dan remasan di skrotum Itachi semakin erotis bahkan sesekali jari telunjuknya ikut menggelitik dan memijat perineum sang kakak untuk menambah keerotisan dalam sentuhannya.

"Sasuke… Ssshhh… Ooohh… Ohh….. "

Desahan dan erangan terus meluncur dari mulut kedua kakak beradik itu, keduanya mendekati klimaks. Sasuke mendorong pantatnya ke belakang agar jari Itachi menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam lubangnya, sementara Itachi sendiri semakin melebarkan kakinya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan kepala Sasuke yang naik turun dengan cepat.

Hingga akhirnya ..

"Aaaarrgghhh… " Jerit mereka berdua bersamaan.

Cairan sperma Sasuke tumpah ke mulut, dagu, dan leher Itachi, dan begitu juga benih cinta Itachi muncrat dengan bebasnya ke muka sang adik. Mereka klimaks bersamaan. Tubuh mereka mengejang, Itachi dan Sasuke sama-sama menghentikan kegiatannya dan menikmati sesi relaksasi mereka masing-masing.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Sasuke membalikkan kembali tubuhnya menghadap sang kakak dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh di dada Itachi dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Itachi merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dan satu tangannya membelai kepala adiknya sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala sang adik dengan sayang. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Sangat.

"Aishiteru, Otouto…" Bisiknya hangat.

Perlahan, Itachi merebahkan tubuh Sasuke disampingnya, dan menyeka keringat adiknya yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Berhenti di perut Sasuke, ia mencium perut sang adik. Seolah mencium malaikat kecilnya yang masih tertidur didalam sana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, malaikat kecilku.." Bisik Itachi diatas perut Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya mendengar suara sang kakak dan melihat Itachi yang sedang 'mengurusnya' , senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, walaupun Itachi tak melihatnya. Hatinya terasa hangat dan lembut. Ia merasa nyaman dalam cinta yang di berikan Itachi. Kakak yang sejak kecil selalu dikaguminya, kakak yang selalu memanjakannya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Itachi.

Dengan gerakan yang masih lemah, Sasuke menarik tangan Itachi dan menaruhnya di pipinya lalu mencium telapak tangan sang kakak. Itachi sedikit heran dengan ulah adiknya kali ini, bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah makhluk unik yang super jarang menunjukkan perasaannya, khususnya perasaan cinta.

"Nii-san – Suki.." Bisik Sasuke.

Senyum Itachi merekah mendengar bisikan adiknya yang pelan tersebut. ia kembali berbaring miring di samping Sasuke dan memandang lembut adiknya, lalu mencium keningnya, kedua matanya, hidung dan bibirnya. Itachi tahu ini adalah sebagian efek dari _mood swing_ Sasuke, tapi tentu saja efek yang seperti ini Itachi menyukainya. Ah, seandainya saja, ia selalu bisa bertemu Sasuke dengan _mood swing_ seperti ini. Pasti membahagiakan.

"Ore mo suki da yo, Sasuke.."

Itachi menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang Sasuke, biarlah seperti ini, ia tak tega jika harus menyuruh Sasuke memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu karena dilihatnya sang adik begitu kelelahan dan mengantuk, Matanya yang terpejam itu seolah menggambarkan bahwa adiknya berada dalam kedamaian, Itachi ingin membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat, mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang sejak awal hamil dulu begitu tertekan dan lelah. Juga fisiknya yang beberapa waktu ke belakang mengalami penurunan stamina yang drastis.

Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi di usia kehamilan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Apa saja yang harus dipersiapkannya, bagaimana ia harus menjaga Sasuke dan buah hatinya, menghadapi persalinan Sasuke nanti, apakah harus persalinan secara normal atau melalui sectio, Ah – begitu panjang perjalanannya. Itachi tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya. Hubungan penuh dosa ini masih tersisa secercah cahaya kebahagiaan.

Itachi bersyukur, dan masih tenggelam dalam khayalan tingkat tingginya, akhirnya ia mengantuk dan tertidur disamping adik tercintanya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best regards._**


	7. Shock and Panic

Di kampus Itachi…..

"Oi, Itachi, kau kenapa, un? Wajahmu terlihat kusut dan sepertinya kau kurang tidur, un? Tanya Deidara.

Itachi hanya duduk memejamkan matanya sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya. Sesekali mendengus dan helaan nafasnya terdengar begitu berat.

"Hari ini Sasuke ujian, Deidara .. " Jawab Kisame kalem.

Kali ini Itachi merubah posisi duduknya dengan sedikit memajukan badannya dan menaruh tangannya di atas meja lalu menopang dagunya, matanya terpejam seolah menahan sesuatu. Deidara dan Sasori hanya memandang Itachi dengan heran. Mereka tahu Itachi memang berlebihan kalau mengenai Sasuke, tapi melihat Itachi yang hari ini, sepertinya agak berbeda. Bukan hari ini saja, beberapa bulan terakhir Itachi memang agak berubah, sering melewati kuliah dan memilih make-up di hari lain - misalnya.

"Oh, baguslah, un – seharusnya kau senang, Ita-chan, un! " Tanggap Deidara enteng.

Masih diam, Itachi membuka matanya dan meminum _soft drink_ di depannya. Matanya menerawang. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa pikiran Itachi sudah lompat ke sekolah Sasuke.

"Aku takut Sasuke keguguran.." Gumam Uchiha sulung ini pelan dengan mata masih menatap kosong ke depan.

Spontan Deidara menyemburkan minumannya dan Sasori yang dengan santai menyantap _spaghetti_ langsung tersedak hingga terbatuk keras mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Kisame hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Itachi melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal, hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia mereka, kini ia keceplosan.

"Bagaimana jika adikku yang manis itu mual-mual ditengah ujian? Bagaimana jika ia pusing lalu jatuh? Bagaimana jika _mood swing_ nya kambuh saat menghadapi soal yang sulit? Bagaimana jika dia kelelahan ketika naik atau turun tangga? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ia lapar? Bagaimana -"

"Itachi-san!" Seru Kisame memotong ceracau Itachi.

Si tampan berbulu mata lentik ini akhirnya tersadar dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan dilihatnya Deidara dan Sasori melongo sementara Kisame memijat pelipisnya. Ia mengangkat kembali tubuhnya dan menyender di kursinya lagi.

"Itachi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada adikmu? Belakangan ini kau benar-benar terlihat aneh.. Mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, tapi kami memperhatikanmu.." Sambung Sasori setelah berdehem pelan dan menyeka mulutnya.

Deidara beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dibelakang Itachi, membuka kuncir rambut Itachi dan menyisirnya pelan. Si pirang ini benar-benar menyukai rambut panjang, lurus dan lembut milik Itachi dan tangannya selalu gatal ingin setiap saat menyentuh 'seni' yang terdapat di rambut putra sulung Fugaku ini.

"Benar Ita-chan, sebaiknya kau bercerita, un.."

Jeda.

"Adikku hamil, Dei, Sasori.."

Hening. Sisir yang dipegang Deidara jatuh, sementara Sasori buru-buru membuka ponselnya dan melihat album foto ketika mereka rekreasi ke pantai. Salah satu fotonya ada Itachi sedang menjahili Sasuke. Si rambut merah yang manis ini dengan seksama memperhatikan tubuh adik si Uchiha ini dan memastikan bahwa adiknya itu laki-laki. Tak ada bikini. Sasuke bertelanjang dada di foto itu. Dadanya persegi sama sekali tidak ada kesan bulat dan bengkak di dada si bungsu tersebut.

"Un, setahuku adikmu hanya satu dan dia laki-laki, un.."

"Tentu saja dia laki-laki, dan dia sedang mengandung anakku, makhluk paling manis sedunia itu kini sedang membawa buah cintaku didalam perutnya.. Karena itulah aku khawatir, terlebih hari ini ia ujian. Aku sudah melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk ujian susulan, tapi ia keras kepala.."

Itachi memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku khawatir, semalaman aku tak tidur menemani adikku belajar, dan tengah malam tadi ia mendadak ingin makan onigiri, subuh tadi ia mual-mual seperti biasa, aku khawatir, demi Kami-sama aku ingin ke sekolah Sasuke sekarang.."

Krik. Krik.

"Begini, Dei, Sasori - Sebenarnya…." Akhirnya Kisame buka mulut dan menjelaskan semuanya karena sudah tak mungkin untuknya merahasiakan hal ini akibat spontanitas konyol Itachi sendiri.

Sasori dan Deidara hanya terpana mendengar semua penjelasan Kisame. Dan Kisame memberikan isyarat pada keduanya, terutama si pirang yang berisik itu untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan ketidakpercayaannya di depan Itachi yang sekarang. Si biru yang jangkung itu tahu persis keadaan hati Itachi saat ini. Ia tahu Sasuke belum bisa menerima kehamilannya, adiknya masih terperangkap dalam mood swing yang parah, dan kehamilannya masih termasuk muda, sangat rentan. Ia maklum jika tingkat kekhawatiran Itachi kali ini sedikit berbeda.

"Itachi-san, kau harus lebih percaya pada adikmu, lagipula disekolah banyak teman-teman yang menyayanginya, jika hal buruk terjadi pasti akan ada kabar untukmu…" Kisame mencoba menenangkan Itachi.

Deidara menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat agar tak berteriak histeris saat itu juga. Perasaannya berkecamuk, ia tidak percaya, sungguh! – tapi, entah mengapa ia senang mendengar cerita Kisame. Laki-laki bisa hamil. Itu merupakan 'seni' yang unik – pikirnya. Jika seorang wanita saja bisa terlihat bagaikan dewi dari surga ketika mengandung, bagaimana jika laki-laki mempunyai aura lembut seperti itu? Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Deidara.

"Dan aku ingin ada di samping kucing kecilku sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi.." Jawab Itachi yang hanya dijawab dengan helaan nafas berat Kisame.

"Sepertinya _mood swing_ Sasuke pindah ke dalam dirimu, Itachi-san.." Desah Kisame berat.

Sasori menjitak kepala Deidara melihat 'kekasih' nya ini berbinar-binar aneh, bermaksud untuk mengembalikan kewarasan si pirang ini. Dan si penggila seni itu hanya mengaduh dan cemberut sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya sudah Itachi, berhubung kami semua sudah tahu, mulai sekarang kami akan ikut membantu kalian, walaupun kami tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan… Sementara waktu, tenangkan dirimu dulu, setelah tengah hari nanti kita ke sekolah Sasuke, menjemputnya.." Kata Sasori diikuti oleh anggukan dari Deidara dan Kisame.

.

.

.

Jam dua belas siang, ujian selesai. Pengawas ujian mengambil lembar soal dan jawaban para siswa, lalu meninggalkan kelas yang beberapa menit setelahnya langsung gaduh oleh kegembiraan mereka. Sasuke menutup telinganya dan mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing. Mualnya kambuh, seolah setelah stress menghadapi ujian tadi dan segala gejala _morning sickness_ nya tertunda, kini muncul dengan tiba-tiba seolah ingin membalas dendam.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya sambil berusaha menarik nafas panjang, lalu bangun dari duduknya. Mual sekali dan kini ia mengerti maksud dari dokter yang sebelumnya memperingati bahwa ia tidak boleh terlalu stress dan gelisah. Karena, mual dan muntah pada usia kehamilan muda adalah pengaruh hormon dan tentu saja kondisi psikologis mempengaruhi naik dan turunnya kadar hormon.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang kebetulan melihat Sasuke bangun dari duduknya.

Suara Sakura yang cempreng itu tentu mengundang perhatian makhluk-makhluk disampingnya. Sebut saja disana ada Naruto, Gaara, Hinata dan Neji. Otomatis, keempat manusia tersebut ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

Tak mungkin untuk bicara dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena ia merasa akan muntah ditempat jika ia buka mulut, Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan berlari ke wastafel di ruang olahraga, sengaja ia tak ke toilet karena ia tahu toilet pasti ramai dan tidak lucu jika ia muntah didepan mereka.

"Uhk—menyebalkan.." Gerutu Sasuke sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu basah.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang menelepon. Jelas kakak tercintanya yang overprotektif. Sambil menghela nafas berat ita mengangkat teleponnya dengan malas.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat menggangkat telepon.

 _'_ _Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana ujianmu?_ ' Itachi malah balik bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baka.. Ujian baru saja selesai.." Jawab Sasuke.

 _'_ _Kau tak mual-mual? Kau ingin kubawakan apa? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang bersama Kisame, Dei, dan Sasori – kita rayakan kehamilanmu..'_

Sasuke terperanjat. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Barusan Itachi bilang 'kita'? 'Kita' yang dimaksud Itachi itu termasuk Deidara dan Sasori juga? Semoga tidak. Jangan katakan bahwa si Merah dan si Kuning itu juga tahu tentang keabnormalannya dan kelainan yang dimilikinya.

"Kita? Maksudmu aku, kau dan Kisame?"

 _'_ _Tidak, Otouto – Dei dan Sasori juga sudah tahu dan mereka senang dengan kehamilanmu, Sasuke '_ Jawab Itachi ringan bahkan terkesan senang diseberang sana.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan nyaris membanting ponselnya mendengar jawaban Itachi. Rahasia mereka bisa bocor ke orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"Kenapa mereka bisa tahu tentang kehamilanku, Nii-san?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tertahan menahan kesal.

 _'_ _Panjang ceritanya, Sasuke – pokoknya aku sudah di mobil dan sedang meluncur ke sekolahmu, kau jangan kemana-mana, Otouto .. Cium sayang dari ayah Itachi untuk malaikat kecilku..'_

Tuuuutt-

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab dan memaki kakaknya, ponsel sudah dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Itachi. Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kesal, dan dengan langkah lebar ia keluar dari ruang olahraga. Kakaknya benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia heran mengapa Itachi bisa berubah jadi konyol seperti itu? Ini gara-gara kehamilannya. Pasti. Sasuke menyesal.

"Aku akan menggugurkan kandunganku sekarang juga. ITACHI KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Akhirnya Sasuke menjerit.

Langkah Sasuke berubah menjadi mundur karena tanpa disadarinya, karena ia berteriak sekuat tenaga dan memejamkan matanya, ia tak melihat ada Naruto didepannya. Jelas, kucing manis ini menabrak rubah pirang di depannya. Langkahnya menjadi terhuyung, begitulah karena ia baru saja muntah kan? Jadi keseimbangannya berkurang. Namun, itu tak lama, karena Naruto langsung menangkap tangan Sasuke dan menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dadanya.

"Sasuke…"

Uchiha manis itu mengedipkan matanya melihat Naruto sudah berada didekatnya. Sangat dekat. Menempel. Apa? Menempel? – Sasuke langsung sadar dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi, me-mengapa kau tiba-tiba ada didepanku, hah?"

Sebenarnya yang ingin ditanyakan si bungsu Uchiha itu adalah 'Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?' – begitulah, Sasuke begitu minim kata-kata yang lebih manis. Sementara yang ditanya hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Dekapannya semakin erat, Sasuke heran dari mana Naruto memiliki tenaga sebesar ini?

"Aku dengar semuanya, Sasuke—pertanyaanku adalah apakah semua itu benar?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat tegas.

Sasuke merinding. Ia baru kali ini melihat Naruto seserius ini. Biasanya Naruto selalu konyol dan bodoh.

"A-apanya yang benar? Memangnya apa yang kau dengar? Naruto, lepaskan aku.."

"Jawab aku, Sasuke – Kau hamil, itu benar? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kau bercanda kan?"

"Be—berisik, Naruto! Lepas!"

Entah karena shock dan takut menghadapi Naruto yang tidak biasa, atau memang tenaga Sasuke semakin melemah, yang jelas Sasuke tak berdaya dalam dekapan Naruto yang begitu erat, ia tak mengerti dan tak mau tahu tentang apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto, ia ingin dilepaskan dan tak ingin Naruto bertanya lebih banyak. Terlebih, kakaknya akan tiba disekolahnya sebentar lagi, ia akan curiga bila adik kesayangannya ini tidak berada di gerbang sekolah saat ia tiba. Dan tak bisa dibayangkan setelahnya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Sasuke, aku tahu semua tentang dirimu, ibuku yang memberitahuku, karena ibuku adalah orang terdekat ibumu sejak lama.."

Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar lemas. Hari ini terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi. Akhirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menutup telinganya tak mau mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata Naruto. Sudah cukup. Ia tak tahan lagi. Mengapa ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Begitu hina dan memalukan. Baru saja ia mendengar berita konyol dari kakaknya, dan sekarang ia kembali disodorkan dengan kebenaran yang memalukan. Naruto tahu.

Kiamat. Sasuke ingin bunuh diri.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan perih dan satu tangannya meraba bibir sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang menjadi ayah dari anakmu, Sasuke?"

Dan Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan bingung.

"Setelah aku tahu tentang sesuatu yang tidak biasa di dalam dirimu, dan ibuku mengatakan agar aku selalu menjagamu, semakin dewasa, perasaanku menjadi aneh kepadamu. Bukan sekedar ingin melindungi, tapi aku mulai ingin memilikimu.."

Tangan Naruto kini menangkup dagu Sasuke dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Tentu saja, Sasuke langsung menahan bibir Naruto dengan tangannya ketika hampir mendarat dibibirnya. Dan langsung memalingkan mukanya dari wajah Naruto.

"Hentikan—Naruto… "

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau langsung menyerah begitu saja, tak banyak bicara, si manik biru tersebut menangkap tangan Sasuke yang menghalangi bibirnya dan menyingkirkannya, pelukannya kian erat seolah tak ingin dilepaskan.

"Siapa ayah dari anak ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, bibirnya sudah diselimuti oleh bibir Naruto. Dengan gesit Naruto mendominasi mulut Sasuke dan langsung menculik lidah yang ada didalam sana. Seolah tak merasakan pukulan Sasuke didadanya, ia tetap merengkuh tubuh ramping Sasuke dan mencengkeram satu tangannya. Tak membiarkan Sasuke menutup mulutnya, ia terus menjajah rongga mulut Sasuke tanpa ampun, hingga nafas Sasuke menjadi sesak dan terengah, air liur mulai menggenang di pinggir bibirnya hingga akhirnya jatuh mengalir ke lehernya.

"Na—hmnpp.. Mmpphh…"

Tak sampai hati melihat Sasuke kehabisan nafas, ciumannya kini berpindah dari mulutnya menjadi menjilati jejak air liur Sasuke yang mengalir di pinggir bibir, dagu dan leher Sasuke. Merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang kian melemas, Naruto merasa mendapat kesempatan yang lebih besar, ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke dan alangkah murka nya Naruto melihat banyak bekas 'tanda cinta' di sekujur leher dan dada Sasuke. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung mencengkeram lengan atas Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa Sasuke? Kenapa bukan aku?" Kali ini suara Naruto meninggi.

Dikuasai emosi, Naruto meluncurkan tangannya ke arah kejantanan Sasuke yang sedikit sudah bereaksi akibat ciuman panas barusan, dan langsung meremasnya gemas.

"Ahh! Nii-saan…" Seru Sasuke spontan.

Sudah cukup mengerti Naruto dengan spontanitas Sasuke barusan. Tanpa harus bertanya lagi dan ia tak ingin Sasuke menyebut siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya, ia sudah tahu. Dan itu membuatnya muak, perih, dan sangat menyesal. Seandainya ia tahu tentang orientasi seksual Sasuke, ia pasti sudah mendekati makhluk cantik itu sejak mereka sekelas dulu. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat dan itu membuat Naruto marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Begitu? Jadi, Itachi ya? Kakakmu sendiri?" Desis Naruto geram.

Dengan penuh emosi dan gelap mata, Naruto langsung memojokkan Sasuke ke dinding dan menarik paksa baju seragamnya, hingga kancingnya terlepas. Sasuke takut, ia benar-benar takut. Pengaruh hormon? Ia ingin melawan, tapi tak bisa. Ia terlalu takut.

"Jangan… Naruto…. Hentikan, kau menakutkanku…."

Menyeringai perih, Naruto hanya terkekeh sinis.

"Menjijikkan Sasuke, kau takut padaku, sementara kakak kandungmu sendiri menyerangmu, kau tak takut? Rendah sekali, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Segera mengunci tangan Sasuke diatas kepalanya, Naruto menyelipkan kakinya diantara kedua kaki Sasuke untuk menyangga tubuh Sasuke agar tak jatuh, dan langsung menyerang leher putih Sasuke, seolah ingin menggantikan jejak cinta Itachi disana dengan miliknya. Ia tak rela. Ia tak mau Sasuke direbut oleh siapapun. Entah sejak kapan Naruto begitu menginginkan Sasuke menjadi miliknya namun ia selalu tak sanggup untuk bergerak.

"Nii-san… Nii-saann…"

Air mata Sasuke mengalir. Dan ia hanya bisa menyebut kakaknya. Disisi lain ia sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan Itachi dan ternyata cintanya hanya untuk sang kakak, kini ia merasa sedang mengkhianati orang yang dicinta dan mencintanya. Namun, disisi lain pula ia merasa bahwa kakaknya lah penyebab semua ini terjadi, ia menyesal. Ia hanya ingin kekuatan untuk menghindar dari belenggu Naruto, namun semuanya lenyap akibat hormon yang mengungkungnya.

"Sebut namaku, Sasuke – kau milikku!"

Jiwanya kembali terbentur, hatinya remuk dan serpihan nyawanya terpecah belah. Belum selesai ia berurusan dengan kenyataannya yang begitu berat, kini Naruto yang selama ini ia percaya sebagai teman terbaiknya, mengkhianatinya dengan emosi dan ambisinya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia tak sanggup untuk berpikir lagi, ia tak ingin memprediksi lagi. Terlalu menakutkan. Ia akan bersyukur sekali jika saat itu juga dewa kematian datang mencabut nyawanya.

Naruto menghentikan serangannya saat dirasakan paha yang diselipkan diantara kedua kaki Sasuke terasa basah. Ia melihat ke bawah, dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika menyentuh daerah tersebut, ternyata yang membasahinya adalah cairan berwarna merah.

Darah. Sasuke berdarah.

Panik. Naruto langsung menghubungi Neji dan Gaara dengan ponselnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang hanya memandang kosong lurus ke depan, Naruto merasa ditampar oleh dosa yang amat berat. Apa yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke? Mengapa ia menyerangnya? Terlalu cemburu? Terlalu menyesal? Merasa tak mampu? Ia langsung mendekap Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sasuke, maaf – Maaf, maafkan aku, Sasuke—Kumohon, maafkan aku – aku khilaf.." Ceracau Naruto.

Namun percuma. Sasuke sudah terguncang.

Belum hilang rasa panik Naruto, pintu ruang olah raga digeser dengan tergesa, dan dilihatnya Neji dan Gaara disana. Sedikit melegakannya, namun ia kembali bergidik ngeri karena ternyata temannya itu tidak datang berdua, namun dengan seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Itachi, yang tak lain adalah kakak dari malaikat yang baru saja dihancurkannya.

"Naruto … Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku?" Hardik Itachi yang langsung memisahkan adiknya dari pelukan Naruto.

Itachi tahu bahwa Naruto menyimpan perasaan lain pada adiknya, namun ia menutupinya tak ingin mempermasalahkannya karena kenyataannya adiknya memilihnya sebagai pelabuhan cintanya. Tapi, kejadian sekarang ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Bicaranya nanti saja, Itachi-san – sebaiknya kita bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit sekarang…" Sela Neji.

Sang kakak mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, ketika melihat lantai tepat dibawah kaki Sasuke ada genangan darah, ia panik dan langsung menggendong Sasuke keluar ruangan, Naruto dan kedua temannya mengikuti Itachi. Seisi sekolah langsung gaduh, terutama kaum hawa melihat idola mereka kolaps dan di gendong oleh kakaknya keluar dari sekolah. Beruntung Neji dan Gaara menjadi pagar betis bagi langkah Itachi agar tak terhalang kerumunan gadis-gadis berisik itu.

"Sasuke – apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Bisik Itachi sambil mempererat dekapannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di mobil …

"Ne~ Sasori-danna .. Aku juga ingin hamil seperti Sasuke-kun ..un!" Rengek Deidara sambil merebah manja di dada Sasori.

Kisame memutar bola matanya mendengar rengekan si pirang yang konyol itu.

"Yang benar saja, Dei-chan .. "

Rengekan Deidara kembali berlanjut, begitulah, 'istri' dari si rambut merah Sasori ini tak kan berhenti bicara jika ia belum puas atau keinginannya belum dipenuhi. Kisame lelah jiwa mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya ia menendang Deidara keluar dan meninggalkannya sendirian, bisa dibayangkan amukan seperti apa yang akan diterima Sasori bila itu benar-benar terjadi.

Kening Kisame berkerut melihat Itachi yang keluar gerbang sekolah yang tengah menggendong Sasuke dengan langkah terburu. Tak melepaskan pandangannya, si biru jangkung itu menarik rambut Sasori dan kunciran Deidara agar melihat keluar.

"Buka pintunya. Ada yang tak beres.."

Deidara menurut dan langsung keluar dan menyambut Itachi.

"Sasori kau pindah ke depan, Kisame kita ke rumah sakit.."

Melihat Gaara, Sasori agak terkejut namun hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu keponakanku yang manis disini.."

Sambil keluar dari mobil, Sasori membuka pintu belakang mobil dan menyuruh Naruto, Neji dan Gaara untuk segera naik, sementara ia sendiri pindah ke bangku depan. Setelah Itachi masuk di bangku tengah, Deidara menyusulnya. Mobil pun meluncur.

Naruto memajukan badannya dan meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku.."

Itachi menepis tangan Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh adikku lagi, Naruto… Kuperingatkan kau!"

Sesekali Kisame melirik ke belakang melihat kedua Uchiha tersebut. Ia juga penasaran dan sedikit panik melihat si bungsu kolaps seperti itu. Ia berkali-kali menelan ludahnya dan menarik nafas panjang berusaha tenang dan konsentrasi mengemudi. Demi Tuhan, Kisame tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Itachi jika adiknya benar-benar mengalami keguguran. Kembali terngiang ditelinganya kata-kata Itachi di kampus tadi yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya mengalami keguguran.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu tegang dan kaku. Bahkan Deidara benar-benar mengunci rapat mulutnya. Itachi menahan emosi dan airmatanya sekaligus, hanya berkali-kali mencium kening dan puncak kepala adiknya yanh sedang dipangkunya, tak peduli bercak darah adiknya yang sudah melebar di baju dan celananya. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sasuke dan malaikat kecilnya yang kini terancam didalam rahim Sasuke.

"Sasuke – aku disini, kumohon kau baik-baik saja.."

Itachi mencium tangan Sasuke dan menaruhnya dipipinya seolah berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali kepada kesadarannya. Gaara dan Neji hanya memandang keluar jendela tak sanggup melihat keadaan Uchiha bersaudara tersebut. sementara Naruto bingung dan tenggelam dalam penyesalannya yang mengakibatkan orang yang dicintainya ini celaka.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best regards_**.

 ** _Ngerasa ga sih kalo Kisame kayaknya naro hati ke Itachi? Dan keliatan ga slight NejiGaa disitu? :-D_**


	8. Abortion

Suasana mobil yang begitu tegang dan kaku, Kisame yang terlihat sedikit gemetar mengendarai mobil, hingga Neji dan Gaara yang terkenal tenang dan rasional bisa berekspresi kalut seperti itu, membuat Naruto semakin bersalah. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Itachi dan mengakui kesalahannya. Ia terima apapun pelajaran yang akan diberikan Itachi, ia sadar bahwa kesalahannya begitu besar. Rasa cemburu dan penyesalannya benar-benar membuatnya gelap mata. Juga tak bisa menerima hubungan terlarang Sasuke dengan kakaknya. Ayolah, hubungan adik kakak itu incest. Mungkin Naruto akan lebih menerima dan merelakan Sasuke bersama laki-laki lain - jika memang Sasuke seorang gay, tapi dengan kakaknya sendiri?

Namun begitulah, cermin sudah terlanjur pecah, sekalipun kau memiliki perekat terbagus sedunia dan bisa menyusun serpihan cermin tersebut, tetap tak kan bisa menghilangkan bekas retakan yang ada, dan retakan itulah yang menyebabkan kau tak bisa melihat bayangan dirimu secara sempurna di cermin tersebut. Jalan satu-satunya kau harus membeli cermin yang baru dan melupakan cermin yang retak tersebut. Apa? Naruto harus melupakan Sasuke? Untuk menebus dosanya? Tak mungkin. Lebih baik ia bunuh diri.

"Itachi, aku minta maaf…" Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Itachi yang baru saja selesai menelepon dokter kandungan yang menangani Sasuke dulu tak begitu mempedulikan Naruto, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Adiknya yang kini tak sadarkan diri karena shock dengan apa yang beberapa waktu lalu menimpanya. Sementara darah terus merembes dari celana sekolahnya, tidak banyak tapi tetap saja membuat khawatir, Itachi tak kan berani mencuci celana Sasuke yang penuh darah itu, tak bisa dibayangkan olehnya jika ia harus memeras kain tersebut dan yang terperas adalah cairan berwarna merah. Sebagai penekanan adalah cairan merah yang berasal dari dalam tubuh adiknya sendiri. Menyeramkan.

"Ini salahku, aku khilaf menyerang Sasuke.." Lanjutnya.

Kali ini Itachi sedikit bereaksi dengan kata-kata Naruto. "Menyerang" katanya? Memperkosa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu 'menyerang' Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi mencoba menyusun suaranya agar terdengar datar.

Naruto menunuduk. Ia bingung harus menjelaskannya. Tapi ia ingin mengakuinya. Sudah menjadi sifat Naruto yang selalu jujur dan konsekwen menerima pertanggung jawaban apapun untuk kesalahannya.

"Tadi di ruang olah raga, aku …. Sasuke …. "

Tiba-tiba….

"Aarrgghh… Sakit…. Itachi… Aagghh…" Jerit Sasuke sambil meremas baju Itachi dan langsung meringkukkan badannya di pangkuan sang kakak.

"SASUKE!"

Kisame langsung menginjak rem. Semua yang ada di mobil panik, terlebih sesaat setelah Sasuke berteriak barusan, darah yang merembes tadi kini keluar lebih banyak seperti tumpah. Itachi memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaannya yang berkecamuk tak karuan. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa adiknya ini mengalami keguguran spontan. Ia pernah baca di buku tentang kesehatan pada kehamilan dan tanda-tanda abortus adalah yang seperti ini.

"Matikan AC dan buka jendela.." Perintah Itachi.

Wajah Deidara memucat karena kali ini darah Sasuke ikut tumpah ke celananya, ia bukan menyesal duduk disamping Itachi dan menyangga kaki Sasuke, Cuma ia benar-benar tak tahan kalau harus melihat darah yang begitu banyak mengalir didepan matanya. Naruto semakin kalut, ia ingin memeluk Sasuke, tapi itu tak mungkin karena Uchiha kesayangannya itu bukan miliknya. Sementara Gaara menutup mulutnya agar ia tak muntah ditempat, dan Neji hanya mengusap punggung kekasih gothicnya ini menenangkannya.

"Ngh! Ukh! Sakit! Itachi.. sakit! Gara-gara kau! Gara-gara anak ini, aku jadi kesakitan.." Amuk Sasuke, kali ini ia meremas perutnya. Bukan karena marah, tapi karena sakit. Rasanya mulas dan seperti ada yang mendorong ingin keluar.

"Kisame, kenapa berhenti? Cepat jalan!"

Si jangkung itu hanya terpaku dan Sasori memijat keningnya lalu menendang pelan Kisame, menyuruhnya keluar dan berpindah posisi tempat duduk.

"Aku saja yang menyetir.."

Posisi supir diganti oleh Sasori, Deidara lompat ke jok depan disamping Sasori, sepertinya ia sudah menangis karena shock, dan Kisame duduk di jok tengah menjadi pengganti Deidara untuk menyangga kaki Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke .. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi mengalami hal seperti ini.." Bisik Itachi sambil mencium kening Sasuke lalu memeluk tubuh adiknya yang masih meronta antara kesal dan sakit.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, beberapa perawat sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di pintu Unit Gawat Darurat dengan blankar dan infus set, Sasuke masih berontak dan berteriak kesakitan, hingga perawat agak kesulitan untuk mengecek tekanan darahnya dan memasangkan infus padanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka berhasil juga dan membawa Sasuke ke ruang obstetrik ginekologi.

Terlihat dokter yang biasa mengangani Sasuke sejak awal itu menarik nafas berat dan menyuruh Itachi membuka celana Sasuke. Sepertinya ia juga agak bingung menghadapi kasus kehamilan pada lelaki ini, tapi ia harus mencobanya, ia sudah berkolaborasi dengan ahli kandungan dari rumah sakit lain. Sang dokter hanya memandang Sasuke dengan agak sedih karena ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada pasien uniknya yang satu ini.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, jangan sampai stress, pada usia kehamilan muda, akan rentan sekali terjadi abortus.." Dokter cantik itu mendengus pasrah sambil memasangkan sarung tangan sterilnya.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan mukanya sambil meringis, sepertinya kontraksi di perutnya agak berkurang, dan Itachi terus memegang tangan adiknya. Rekan dokter tersebut menekuk kaki Sasuke yang masih berlumuran darah dan melebarkannya, muka Sasuke memerah malu. Itachi merebahkan tubuh bagian atasnya dan sedikit menindih dada Sasuke menghalangi adiknya untuk melihat ke arah bawah agar ia tak berontak.

"Aagghh…. Sakit…. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Seru Sasuke saat merasakan beberapa jari yang licin masuk ke dalam lubangnya tanpa izin.

"Kami sedang melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut tentang keguguranmu, Uchiha-kun – apakah perlu dilakukan pembersihan total atau tidak. Tarik nafas panjang, dan tuan Itachi bisa mengajaknya bicara atau memberikannya sentuhan fisik yang menenangkan.." Saran dokter laki-laki yang kini sedang mengobservasi Sasuke.

Sasuke mencengkeram baju Itachi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya benar-benar tak karuan, perutnya sakit, ia malu, kesal dan bingung. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri sesi yang sama sekali tidak nyaman ini. Itachi memandang sedih adiknya dan terus mencium kening dan tangan Sasuke berulang-ulang. Ia juga kalut karena ia kehilangan buah hati dambaan yang selalu di nantinya. tapi ia pun tidak tega melihat Sasuke sedemikian menderitanya.

Dilihat pula oleh Itachi, beberapa alat yang terbuat dari besi menginvasi lubang adiknya, ia mendesis linu. Ditambah dokter juga memberikannya suntikan di pahanya. Entah obat apa itu, yang jelas membuat Itachi semakin tidak tega. Ia kembali memalingkan mukanya ke arah Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya dengan sayang. Seolah meminta maaf atas semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Adik anda sudah kami berikan suntik kontraksi, karena ia mengalami abortus spontan namun tidak lengkap, karena itulah masih terjadi pendarahan. Masih ada sisa-sisa selaput atau gumpalan didalam rahimnya.."

Itachi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sementara Sasuke dibersihkan dan terus di pantau tekanan darah dan keadaan umumnya. Dokter wanita itu mengajak Itachi untuk berbicara di mejanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke – adik anda harus dilakukan pembersihan total yang disebut kuretase, sebelumnya anda harus menanda tangani ini dulu agar kami bisa melaksanakannya sesegera mungkin.. bila tidak, ia akan terus mengalami pendarahan. Bersyukur ternyata adik anda sesuai dengan dugaan saya, ada mulut rahim yang terdapat di rektumnya, jadi tak perlu dilakukan operasi. Sungguh, kejadian ini luar biasa dan rekan saya pun masih tak habis pikir.." Jelasnya.

"Saya bisa menemaninya, dok? Atau apakah Sasuke akan merasakan sakit lagi?"

Belum sempat dokter tersebut menjawab pertanyaan naluriah Itachi barusan, tiba-tiba terdengar lagi jeritan Sasuke, kali ini lebih keras. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat kesakitan, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya hendak menghampiri Sasuke, namun ditahan oleh sang dokter.

"Tak apa, itu reaksi alami, karena tadi kami sudah memberikan injeksi kontraksi uterus. Untuk memudahkan kami melakukan kuretase juga. Sekarang kami hanya tinggal menunggu keadaan umum Uchiha-kun lebih stabil.. Tenang saja, kami tentu akan memberikan anestesi karena proses tersebut nyaris seperti melakukan operasi kecil.."

Dengan berat hati Itachi, mengangguk mengerti dan menandatangani persetujuan tindakan, lalu kembali ke sisi Sasuke, mencium tangannya dan keningnya. Kemudian, keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menjerit-jerit. Itachi tak pernah mengira kehamilan, aborsi dan persalinan bisa begini mengerikan dan menyakitkan. Ia salut pada seluruh wanita didunia ini yang rela menempuh masa-masa sulit tersebut demi memperpanjang keturunan. Tak peduli berapa kalipun dalam hidup mereka untuk mengandung dan melahirkan.

Itachi menutup pintu ruang ginekologi sambil menghela nafas berat dan memijat keningnya. Dengan terhuyung ia duduk dikursi sambil mengusap mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Tentu saja, ia juga dihujani pertanyaan dari teman-temannya plus teman Sasuke.

"Sasuke akan di kuretase hari ini juga, kalian kalau ingin pulang silakan bawa mobilku.." Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Itachi menanggapi pertanyaan mereka.

"Sasori-danna .. aku tak jadi hamil.. aku tak mau.. " Rengeknya ketakutan.

Sasori hanya men-deathglare kekasih manjanya ini.

"Menurut kami, lebih baik kau pulang, Itachi .. kau harus memberitahu ibumu dan membawanya kemari.." Usul Gaara akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku setuju dengan keponakanku.. " Sambung Sasori sambil melirik Gaara.

Itachi menjambak rambutnya dan memijat kepalanya. Memang benar apa kata teman Sasuke yang manis berambut merah persis seperti Sasori ini, ia harus pulang dulu, mengganti bajunya dan memberitahu Mikoto tentang apa yang dialami putra bungsunya. Tapi, ia masih tak sanggup kalau harus berjarak dari Sasuke beberapa meter lagi dari tempatnya duduk. Seandainya diperbolehkan, Itachi akan memilih menunggui Sasuke tepat disampingnya.

"Aku ingin bicara dulu dengan Naruto berdua, tolong tinggalkan kami.." Jawab Itachi masih belum memberikan keputusan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Semua kecuali Naruto akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, mereka melangkah pergi.

"Tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi, Naruto .. Aku sudah tak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi. Aku tahu semua yang terjadi, dan sekarang semua sudah terlanjur. Aku hanya ingin mulai dari detik ini juga, jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku apalagi Sasuke.."

"Tapi, Itachi, Sasuke – dia temanku sejak kecil. Aku tahu semua rahasia tentangnya. Bukan hanya kau, bahkan sebelum kau tahu tentang Sasuke yang seperti itu, aku sudah tahu terlebih dahulu karena itulah aku ingin selalu disampingnya dan…"

Naruto menghentikan sebentar kata-katanya. Karena ia ragu dan merasa tak pantas mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Melindunginya? Menjaganya? Bahkan yang kau lakukan adalah mencelakakannya, Naruto.." Sambung Itachi sarkasme.

Naruto tertunduk. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar celaka karena ulahnya. Seharusnya ia lebih mengerti dan mencoba bicara dengan Sasuke dengan sedikit lebih tenang. Tindakannya hanya membuat Sasuke tertekan dan akhirnya, inilah yang terjadi. Naruto menyesal. Sungguh.

"Aku tak mungkin jika harus menjauh darinya. Aku juga mencintainya, sama atau mungkin lebih dari kau mencintainya. Aku tak peduli walau kau melarangku. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku. Aku akan menebus dosaku pada Sasuke. Pasti. Tapi, tolong jangan tutup jalanku untuk tetap ada untuk Sasuke.." Jawab Naruto tegas.

Itachi mendengus geli. Ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah hal yang konyol. Dan kini ia merasa Naruto adalah orang yang mengganggunya. Mengganggu dia dan Sasuke. Lebih dari sekedar cemburu karena Itachi tahu bahwa Naruto mencintai adiknya.

"Jadi, kau ingin bersaing denganku, hm? Lucu sekali Naruto.."

Naruto berdiri di hadapan Itachi. dan memandang kakak dari orang tercintanya itu dengan tajam.

"Bukan. Aku tahu aku tak kan pernah mendapat cinta dari Sasuke, aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Sasuke hanya mencintaimu, bahkan ketika aku tadi menyentuhnya pun, hanya namamu yang terlontar dari mulutnya.."

Itachi balas menatap Naruto, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang diinginkan si rambut durian pirang ini. Tak cukupkah ia sudah menghancurkan harapannya dan membuat Sasuke menderita?

"Aku berjanji hal yang seperti itu tak kan terulang lagi, aku benar-benar akan menjaga Sasuke dan selalu mendukungnya. Karena itu biarkan aku tetap berada disisi Sasuke, setidaknya sampai aku memutuskan atau diputuskan untuk menikah atau mati sekalipun.. Beri aku kesempatan, Itachi.."

Begitulah, sedikit banyak ia memang mengenal Naruto, dia tahu Naruto adalah pribadi yang tulus. Hatinya bersih, tipe yang menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran, namun matanya tetap tertuju ke depan. Memang akan sangat tidak dewasa jika Itachi harus memusuhi Naruto, toh Naruto adalah teman terdekat Sasuke, setidaknya sejak Sasuke satu sekolah dengan Naruto bisa dibilang Itachi ibarat menitipkan Sasuke pada Naruto selama disekolah dan berada di lepas pandangannya.

Tapi, entah mengapa kekecewaan akibat adik tercintanya disentuh dan karena itu juga ia kehilangan buah cintanya yang sudah ditunggu dan didamba, membuat lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan 'baiklah, aku memaafkanmu'. Itachi masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Mungkinkah Kami-sama memang belum mempercayakan Sasuke untuk memiliki anak? Pelajaran apa yang ingin Kami-sama berikan pada mereka, Itachi sama sekali belum mengerti.

Yang diinginkan Itachi adalah memutar balikkan waktu tiga jam kebelakang saja setidaknya. Jadi ia bisa sampai ke sekolah Sasuke lebih cepat dan kejadian ini dapat tercegah.

"Aku masih butuh waktu, begitu juga Sasuke, setidaknya untuk sementara ini, biarkan aku dan Sasuke merenung. Jangan hadir dihadapanku dan Sasuke - tunggu jawaban Sasuke juga tentangmu.." Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Itachi.

Benar. Ia tak boleh memutuskan sendiri. Bagaimanapun Itachi ingin memisahkan Naruto dari adiknya, tapi Naruto adalah sahabat adiknya, jika ia secara sepihak memutus ikatan persahabatan mereka, maka ia melanggar wilayah adiknya lagi. Sangat tidak bijaksana dan Sasuke akan kecewa padanya. Itachi kembali menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya, menarik nafas panjang, dan menyender sejenak di tembok sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mengerti, Itachi – aku akan menunggu kalian. Aku pulang dulu. Aku minta maaf. Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke.." Pamit Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan lalu berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Itachi.

Itachi membuka matanya setelah derap langkah Naruto sudah tak terdengar, ia menatap langit-langit atap rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kembali teringat pertama kali Sasuke di diagnosa kehamilannya disini, mood swing Sasuke, ngidam Sasuke yang baru saja dimulai beberapa hari ini seperti minta onigiri di tengah malam, berkali-kali Itachi bertengkar dengan adiknya karena kehamilannya, kesabarannya yang luar biasa diuji. Ah, Itachi merindukan semuanya. Kini, malaikat kecil yang ditunggunya dengan sabar dan penuh harapan, akan hilang.

Tetesan airmata yang hangat, menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya. Ia memang masih memiliki banyak keterbatasan, dihadapkan dengan hal ini, ia merasa lemah. Antara sadar atau tidak, Itachi menelepon ibunya dan memberi kabar tentang yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tak ingin berlama-lama dan mendengar lebih banyak teriakan histeris ibunya, ia langsung menutup telepon dan menghubungi Kisame.

"Aku tak bisa pulang, aku tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Begitu juga ada beberapa administrasi yang harus kuselesaikan. Kalian pulanglah, maaf dan terima kasih aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua.. Kisame aku minta tolong lagi padamu untuk menjemput ibuku, aku sudah meneleponnya dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi.. Maaf.. "

Hening. Sepertinya kelima orang tersebut tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya bisa berusaha memahami suasana hati Itachi saat ini. Kisame hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk.

"Aku dan Gaara akan pulang berdua, jadi kalian tak perlu mengantar kami. Terima kasih. Dan Itachi, sampaikan salam pada Sasuke jika sudah lebih santai, kami akan menjenguk lagi nanti.." Pamit Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, Sasuke tersadar dan dilihatnya kakaknya ada disampingnya. Dan yang pertama kali melihat Sasuke sadar adalah Itachi. jelas, setelah keluar dari ruang ginekologi, Itachi tak beranjak dari sisinya dan terus menggenggam tangannya. Mikoto yang membaca gerak spontan Itachi langsung menyadari bahwa putra bungsunya telah sadar. Ia menekan bel perawat lalu mendekati anak-anaknya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?" Tanya ibunya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ada yang terasa sakit, Sasuke?" Itachi ikut bertanya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, lalu meraba perutnya. Bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit, mungkin karena pengaruh bius sudah habis, ia hanya meringis dan memiringkan sedikit badannya. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Begitupun, Itachi dan Mikoto tak ingin banyak bertanya dulu pada Sasuke.

Tak lama, seorang perawat dan dokter datang. Lalu mengecek seluruh keadaan umum Sasuke. Fisik maupun psikologis.

"Kau keguguran, Uchiha-kun. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya, tapi yang kami lihat tak ada trauma atau benturan apapun secara fisik di rahim dan—err, sekitarnya.." Ujar dokter yang dijawab dengan lirikan mata Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan besar, kau mengalami stress yang berlebihann hingga menyebabkan kontraksi, benar?" Kali ini dokter bertanya untuk memastikan keadaan psikologis Sasuke masih baik-baik saja.

"Hn.."

Tak masalah, Sasuke bisa merespon pun itu sudah bagus, berarti psikologisnya stabil. Dokter mengajak Mikoto untuk bicara secara pribadi. Sementara, Itachi tetap di samping Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Keadaan umumnya bagus, kesadarannya stabil, tekanan darahnya normal, besok pagi, sudah boleh pulang.." Jelas dokter pada Mikoto sebagai pembuka.

Mikoto menarik nafas lega. Dan menyimak penjelasan sang dokter selanjutnya.

"Sebisa mungkin, tak perlu mengungkit apa yang sudah terjadi, tadi aku sudah sempat menanyakannya hanya untuk memastikan kondisi kejiwaannya saja. Untuk selanjutnya tolong dihindari. Misalkan ia sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk membahas, jawab seperlunya dan berikan jawaban yang menenangkan.."

Sementara Mikoto dan dokter bicara, Itachi sibuk membelai rambut dan pipi Sasuke, sesekali mencium tangannya. Begitu banyak yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Itachi sebenarnya, tapi ia tak ingin membuat adiknya merasa tertekan. Ia juga tertekan, ia juga sedih karena kehilangan, tapi ia mengerti Sasuke lebih sakit, secara fisik dan mental.

"Kita besok pulang, Otouto .. Kau mau makan di restoran mana?" Tanya Itachi pelan.

Ia memang hanya ingin menghibur adiknya, menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja. Berusaha tegar walaupun masih menganga luka akibat kehilangan buah hati dambaannya. Dan karena itu pula lah, Itachi tak mau kehilangan lagi. Tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Ia harus tetap menjaga adiknya agar bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Maaf - " Gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Itachi terkejut, langka sekali Sasuke meminta maaf dengan serius seperti itu. Wajah Sasuke memang masih menghadap ke arah luar jendela, tapi Itachi bisa melihat tatapan mata Sasuke begitu lelah dan menyimpan penyesalan. Dilihatnya pula, tangan Sasuke yang masih mendarat di perutnya, kini sedikit digerakkannya seperti sedang mengusap lembut perutnya. Itachi akhirnya ikut menggenggam tangan Sasuke di perutnya tersebut.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau minta maaf, Sasuke - tapi, aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Aku ingin melihat senyummu dan matamu yang memandangku.." Jawab Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasuke.

Sang kakak menolehkan wajah Sasuke ke arahnya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Sasuke terus membahas hal yang sebaiknya tak dibicarakan sekarang. Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, memandang adiknya dengan hangat sambil membelai pipinya. Adiknya terbaring pucat dan terlihat lemah, Itachi ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Selang infuse dan transfusi darah yang menempel di kedua tangan Sasuke semakin membuatnya tak tega.

"Nii-san - aku…..Anakmu.. Aku membu-"

Itachi buru-buru menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke, tak ingin mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya. Pertama tak ingin Sasuke semakin tertekan, kedua, ia sendiri tak kan sanggup kalau harus kembali memikirkan itu. Usahanya mensugestikan diri selama menunggu Sasuke di kuretase akan sia-sia. Setelah itu ia mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Menunjukkan bahwa ia menerima dan tetap mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Otouto…" Jawab Itachi.

Dan itu hanya membuat Sasuke semakin terluka, mengapa Itachi masih selembut itu padanya? Mengapa Itachi tak menyalahkannnya? Setidaknya ia ingin Itachi memarahinya, seperti biasa. Seperti setiap ia melakukan kesalahan, maka Itachi akan memarahi Sasuke, walaupun memarahi dalam konteks sayang. Sikap lembut Itachi malah membuat Sasuke semakin gelisah dan serba salah.

"Kenapa kau tak memarahiku, Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Itachi mengangkat sedikit alisnya dan tetap berusaha menjaga senyumnya didepan Sasuke, kemudian mencium keningnya sambil terus mengusap perut Sasuke.

"Aku akan marah jika kau tak memanggilku 'Nii-san' – aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kau memanggilku begitu.. "

Kesal karena Itachi terus-terusan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke hanya menepis tangan Itachi dan membalikkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Itachi. membelakangi Itachi, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa pedih, ia merasa bersalah, dan seperti ada lubang besar menganga didalam hatinya. Rasa penyesalan, kehilangan dan pengkhianatan. Padahal ia tak menginginkan kehamilan ini, tapi kini ia merasa kehilangan.

Dan sang kakak, hanya memeluk sang adik dari belakang, menaruh dagunya di bahu Sasuke, sambil terus mengusap rambutnya. Diciumnya tengkuk Sasuke dengan hangat, menyesap aroma manis yang selalu menempel ditubuh adiknya. Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke, lebih dari siapapun.

"Kita lupakan, Sasuke – kita akan perbaiki semuanya.." Bisiknya diperpotongan leher Sasuke. Lalu memciumnya kilat.

Tanpa sadar, airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke, mungkinkah efek hormon masih belum sepenuhnya hilang? Entahlah, perasaan Sasuke begitu kompleks, sikap kakaknya yang terlalu hangat membuatnya kalut. Menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melewati proses aborsi, rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Antara menyesal dan kehilangan. Mengingat bahwa tubuhnya sempat disentuh oleh Naruto, ia merasa dikhianati sahabatnya sekaligus mengkhianati kakaknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memperbaiki apanya? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Semua sudah terjadi kan? Waktu tak kan terulang walau hanya satu detik?

"Jangan menangis, kau tahu? Kau menghilangkan waktu hidupku sebanyak satu hari setiap tetes airmata membasahi pipimu, Sasuke… Kau tega membunuhku perlahan seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi sambil terus menciumi leher Sasuke, walaupun ia tak melihatnya, ia tahu Sasuke menangis.

"Nii-san….."

Kembali menolehkan wajah Sasuke dan kini ia mengulum lembut bibir adiknya, Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia mengerti, kakaknya berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa masih ada hari esok. Hari esok itulah yang harus di gunakannya sebaik mungkin. Tak ada yang bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi masa depan, masih bisa direncanakan. Yang harus Sasuke lakukan adalah belajar dari hal yang sudah terlanjur seperti ini. Berkaca pada pengalaman ini.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Sasuke – itulah arti diriku sebagai kakakmu.." Tutup Itachi.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

 ** _Sequel for Secret - selesai disini, akan ada sequel selanjutnya. Oia, ada side story NejiGaa nanti._**

 ** _Tujuan gue bikin unexpected ending begini untuk ngasih Sasuke hikmah dulu.. biar nanti kalo hamil lagi dia bakalan siap dan mudah-mudahan jadi kisah yang manis. Ga tau nanti di sequel selanjutnya bakal time skip ato ngga._**

 ** _Fugaku muncul di sequel kedua nanti ya. Sementara sequel pertama istirahat dulu.. di jeda sama beberapa fic lain, oke?_**

 ** _Stay calm and love ItaSasu – dan gue /plak/ - as always._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best regards._**

 ** _Artemis Templar_**


End file.
